Insane Monsters
by iced diamond
Summary: Ghost's from Alucards past have come back to torment Seras. Can Alucard stop this maddness happening to Seras? AXS pairing and rated M
1. Voices and Illusions part 1

**Enjoy the story :)**

Insane Monsters

chapter 1

Seras was taking a stroll through the basement grounds. The air was still and the area was silent. Not one word, no even a whisper…until,

"_Seras"_a faint, feminine voice appeared.

"Who's there?" Seras called out.

The voice started to giggle like a little girl, in fact the voice was a little girl.

Footstep sounds skipped along the stone floor.

Seras shot her head in the direction where the sound was coming from.

Closer and closer the sound of the skipping foot steps came but, Seras couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you? I can't see you."

Something that felt like a hand pressed on Seras shoulder which made her jump in surprise.

_I'm __right __behind __you _it said in a different sinister voice_._

Then the hand trusted itself inside Seras back. A struck of agonising pain stabbed into her while virgin crimson blood pored out of the deadly wound. It was like someone tore their hand in her back and was ripping out her spine while clawing in her skin at the same time.

"Stop it. I c-ant bare it." she pleaded. However the only response she got was the sound of a people laughing. She ended up on the floor shaking in shock and extreme pain, however she wasn't dying. It was all like an illusion.

The laughing started to fade, the pain, blood and the huge wound in her back completely disappeared like it never happened.

A cool breeze swept through Seras face and a chilling whisper echoed in her ear.

_We are only just warming up Seras Victoria. Were going to make you go through hell. _

Running was the only thing she could think of doing so she got up from the floor and ran. She went to the only place that was near and where she knew she would be safe.

When she got to her destination she repeatedly banged her fists desperately loud on a huge hollow door, hoping that she would be let in.

Thankfully the door opened a she jumped in and shut the door with a loud thump.

She didn't care if anyone was in the room or not she just knew she could be ok now.

Seras sat on the floor and tried to calm down. Her heavy breathes where the only sound that the room heard, until a sound of movement appeared. Seras looked into the darkness to see who it was. A throne appeared in sight then a figure with red clothing sat upon the throne. Seras sighed in relief as she knew who it was.

"Police girl?" said the dark confused voice of the red clothed figure.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. A Dream

**Author note-The voice in chapter one was supposed to be three voices not one voice. **

Chapter 2

"Police girl?"

Seras smiled.

"Master I glade to see you."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Normally Seras was scared or nervous around him.

"What's happened police girl?" he ask in a bored tone.

"There…there's something…err I don't know how to explain these voices started to talk to me. At first it was a girl's voice but then this other creepy voices started to appear…that was when I…" she could go on from there. She looked at her master and he looked as if she was talking in a language he couldn't understand.

"Let me get this straight you heard some voices talk to you and…what did they say?"

Seras didn't reply she only looked down at the floor and her body started to shake.

Alucard looked at the girl for a moment; his crimson eyes found that there was a problem but he couldn't help her if she didn't tell him what happened. Unless he read her mind however she'd properly realise it and give him one of those annoying arguments about privacy to him. Alucard sighed and got up from his chair. He approached his fledging and stopped when he was an inch away from her.

"Seras, look at me."

She always loved it when he said her real name. Being called police girl made her feel really unhappy and worthless. She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze and realised that what happened to her could have been her imagination.

"You know what master forget what I said, really. It could have been my imagination."

She gave out a nervous laugh.

'Sigh' "Fine police girl just get out of my sigh and bother someone else who wants to listen to your pathetic folly." he said in a harsh voice. His face came closer to hers that made her uncomfortable

"I can help you BUT I will not waste my time on silly things like this, now go."

She did as she was told. Except she felt really hurt when she left. If she told him what happened he'd properly wouldn't have spoken to her that way. Seras headed towards her room to get ready for sleep.

(Alucards point of view)

After Seras left my room, I realised the sun was coming up so I decided to go to my coffin. I climbed into my coffin and shut the lid.

Twenty minutes later.

I couldn't get to sleep. I growled in frustration and anger. Why couldn't I get to sleep? I was comfortable and there wasn't anything on my mind…was there? Wait…maybe there was something or someone. I sighed in annoyance. It was the police girl that was on my mind. DAMMIT! Why was I thinking about her? Was it because of what I said to her? I shouldn't be thinking about her at all. My eyes closed, I tried to relax and forget about her…for now.

(Seras point of view.)

I slammed my door shut.

GOD why does master have to be so mean like that I would never want to waste his time with foolish behaviour, what age does he think I am, 5?

I put on my dressing gown, went in my bed and press the remote to close the lid.

"I just hope I get good night sleep." I whisperer to myself.

My eyes closed and I drifted off into the darkness.

_Seras dream_

The room was dark and I was all alone.

'This is quite a boring dream' I thought

Normally I dream about the desire for blood.

Then a humming sound started to appeared. It was like someone was humming a song.

The voice sounded male and I was coming closer to me.

I was starting to get worried. My body tensed up and my breathing started to become deeper.

Soft fingers caressed my arms up and down, then the touch started to travel to my neck. I was very relaxing and comforting and unfortunately the humming tune stopped when I started to enjoy it.

"Wh-who's there?"A finger pressed itself upon my lips to silence me. Then a cold breath tickled my neck which made me shiver. I looked at the finger and found it was covered in a glove with a symbol I knew to well to not recognise. I held the hand and slowly moved the finger away from my mouth for me to speak.

"Master what you are doing here." I whispered.

A small chuckle emerged from the quite atmosphere.

"Master?"

Both glove hands rested on my shoulders.

"_Seras" __He __whispered._

I turned around to face him.

It made me blush. He didn't have a shirt on and he had quite a well built chest. However his wild black hair was covering his eyes which was a bit disappointing as he had beautiful eyes, well at least when he wasn't looking insane.

I was going to brush his hair away from his eyes however I stopped when I bloody tears started to fall from his face.

"Master?"

I started to come closer to his face and I bushed away the hair covering his eyes. However I soon regretted it when what I saw made me scream in fright and fear. Alucards eyes looked like they were torn out as there were bloody holes with blood coming out which I thought that was tears. My eyes widened when he started to do his madly grin. I walked away from him but I didn't get very far as he grabbed my wrists. I stared to scream again as his face was coming close to mine. Then he started to laugh insanely.

"_I __thought __you __wanted __to __look __at __my __face?"_ he said however that wasn't my masters voice it had a different male tone .

"Y-y-your n-not my m-master."

He laughed insanely again.

"_But __I __know __you __care __for __him __Seras __Victoria" _He said before he roughly dug his fangs into my neck.

_End of dream_

I woke up screaming and I stupidly banged my head on the coffin lid while I sprang up from the bed.

I pressed the remote for the lid to lift up. And I ran to my masters room hoping he's ok.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3

Seras ran out of her room hoping her master would be ok.

Alucards room (his point of view)

I woke up feeling Seras fear in our bond. I've felt her scared before but this was stronger. She properly having a nightmare as the sun isn't going to set for at least three more hours, I'd better go and wake her up.

I opened my coffin and closed it, then fazed through one of the walls and made my way to Seras room.

(Seras point of view)

I banged my fists on his door.

"MASTER! MASTER LET ME IN! MASTER!"

I must of accidently broke the lock with my vampire strength because the door swung open. I looked around the room but he wasn't there. He could be sleeping. I ran to his coffin but I hesitated a little before I knock on his coffin.

"Master?"

No reply.

"Master answer me, please."

Again, no reply.

"Master…WAKE UP!"

For the third time there was no rely so I lift his coffin lid only to find that he wasn't there.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"What if?" Tears slid down my face.

"N-no this can't be what I'm thinking…maybe he just…just..."

I started to shake in fear. When its my master anything's possible, so there could be a chance. I couldn't think anymore, no matter what I did I couldn't stop crying.

(Alucards point of view)

When I got to her room her coffin was already open and I couldn't see her in the room. The only thing that was left was a sweet scent that i recognised to have been Seras, god i love the scent of her virgin blood. I followed the trail and I could smell it out side her room so i followed it.

I found myself coming back to my room and saw my door was open.

My room was filed with her delicious scent it was sort of intoxicating. I went in and heard a faint sound of weeping it could have been Seras. I walked toward the sound and it was Seras. She was crying next to my coffin, but why was she crying? I walked towards her then I bent down a put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying and froze for a second then turned to face me.

She looked terrible her expression looked heart broken and her face was stained with bloody tears.

"Seras why are you crying?"

She look at me with confusion it was properly because of the tears clouding her sight, she then wiped them away. After that her eyes widened and she took me by surprise as she threw herself at me in a sort of hug. We both fell on the floor as I lost balance from her throwing herself at me.

(Seras point of view)

"Seras why are you crying?"

I could hear my master, was it really him? My vision was blurry from the tears, I wiped them away and saw a clear image of my master. My eyes widened in shock and happiness, I jumped towards him to hug him. Some stupid thought in my head made me think I was never going to see him again.

We both fall on the floor and the next thing I knew was that my face was buried in his chest. But didn't care and I didn't care If he got mad.

"Seras?"

"Master Im sorry but im just so happy that your ok?"

I looked at him and his beautiful eyes (that had not been torn out) I loved the tones of red you could look that them forever.

He then got up and so did I.

"Now police girl would you care to explain what just happened, or do I have to read your mind to get it out of you?"

I realised that I couldn't tell him exactly what happened because it was too much for me to handle so I hold him to read my mind.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Very well."

His face got close to mine, both of his hands were touching the sides of my head. I got a little uncomfortable by the closeness but I knew it had to be done. He closed his eyes and I could feel him searching through my mind.

It had been almost a minute and he was still doing it. But then his eyes opened and his hands dropped to his sides. One of those stupid famous grins appeared on his handsome face and he started to laugh.

"Master?"

"Oh this is weak, he is trying to hurt you to get revenge on what I did to him and all the others." he started to laugh.

"Master I don't understand who is it yourtalking about and who are the others?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me smiling

"That…you don't need to know."

He stared at me for a moment before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What you need to know is that I will protect you and I'll be there for you. If anything like that happens again you need to tell me immediately."

I nodded.

Then something unexpected happened. He hugged me. He never did anything like that to me since the night in cheddar were he held me in his arms.

"Everything will be ok." He whispered while he continued to hold me close to him.

However I somehow doubt what he said. Something tells me that deep down inside of him he knows that its isn't going to be ok.

**TBC**


	4. Impaled

**I want to say thank you to the people that have taken the time to read and review my story I really appreciate it :)**

Chapter 4

(Alucards point of view)

As I held my fledgling in my arms I thought of what I saw in seras mind. Some of the people she heard were properly just people I killed to feed or when I was human, however that dream she heard that persons voice was definitely someone I recognised. THAT SNEEKY FUCKING BASTARD! How dare he try to hurt her.

Seras can't know about these people if she did then… Im sure she already thinks im a monster and she only sees me as a master to be served and respected and if I ever showed her what humans called…love then she'd properly think im toying with her.

I looked at seras and she was smiling. It's so strange how the smallest of comfort could make a person happy. She was such a strange creature sometimes it made me laugh in amusement.

"You'd better get some sleep seras its only a few more hours till sunset and im sure Integra will be making us do another freak mission."

She nodded and was about to leave until she stopped at the door. She looked at me and asked

"Master may I ask why you have started using my real name?"

I grinned

"Would you prefer police girl?"

She blushed which made my grin widen.

"N-no not really, I like it when you use my real name…I just wanted to know why the change?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh, ok good day master."

"Good day…"

Then she was gone.

"Seras Victoria."

(Seras point of view)

Ok that was a little weird but im vary happy Master is calling me by my real name.

I walked back to my room hoping I will get some undisturbed rest. AND THAT INCLUDES NOT HAVING TERRIFING NIGHTMARES!

Three hours later…

There was a knock on my coffin

"Miss Victoria I do apologize for waking you up but Sir Integra would like a word with you as soon as possible I think its a another mission. And I've left your breakfast in the bucket."

"Thank you Walter I'll be with sir Integra in a few minutes" I said in a sleepy croaky voice.

I then heard him leave. I got out of my coffin and made my way to the bathroom for a quick refreshing shower. Something tells me it's gonna be a long night. 'Sigh'.

I approach sir hellsings office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." said a cold voice.

I opened the door and approached the iron maiden to await for orders.

30 minutes later in a freak factory.

I couldn't breath in there it stank of rotten blood everywhere I went. Half of the soldiers got to wear gas masks because some thought it would effect there mind terribly, Lucky bastards this smell is starting to make me sick.

_Keep going with the mission police girl _

"Master? Sir Integra didn't tell me you were on this mission too."

_I'm sort of not. I'm just eliminating a so called 'dangerous vampire' that happens to be close to your location._

"What if I end up bumping into it?"

_I'm sure you won't have that problem; I'm quite close to him. You better get on with your mission police girl. Less talk more action._

he went with an insane laughter leaving my head.

Why did he have to start calling me police girl again? I that name hate so much.

One of the soldiers ran up to me and looked out of breath

"V-Victoria we've go a problem."

"What is it?"

"The freak vampires have found that we are here and are planning to surround us and then attack."

"Do you know how many are there?"

"From what i was told there is more than 50."

I sighed in frustration.

"Evacuate the soldiers i'm doing this myself."

He looked at me in shock.

"You can't be serious Victoria I know you're a vampire but you do need a bit of help in this situation."

"I understand your support but I can't let anyone die because of me. I'm stronger than you think, I'll be fine. Now go tell everyone to quickly evacuate or were all in deep shit."

"understood."

Both of us departed. He started to evacute everyone while I made my way to the freaks .

I started to here a load of voices and I thought that it was the freaks. I got closer and I could see part of someone at the corner of my eye so I was about to attack but when I had a good look at the scene i could hardly bare the sight. All the freaks here horribly stabbed upon thousands of spiky poles it was like they were… impaled.

"What the hell happened?" I whispered.

"So you've finally made it police girl."

I turned around and saw my master.

"Master?"

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter I'll make the next chapter better.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Voices and Illusions part 2

Sorry if the last chapter was a little…boring (it'll try to fix that.) With any luck this chapter should be better.

Once Alucard finished eliminating the vampire he got extremely bored but then again he's always bored so he decided to pay a little visit to Seras.

He arrived inside the factory and couldn't find the draculina. On the other hand he did find a whole bunch of freak vampires. Alucard was dying for some more action and because seras was so slow at finding them he decided he would do the job for her.

…..

After alucard had an amusing time getting rid of them, there was nothing more than a pile of dust on the floor.

"At least they tried to put up fight." he mumbled.

Seras finally arrived; she looked ready to attack with her weapon in her hand and a face for battle. The only problem was that there was nothing there but that wasn't how it looked to her, she saw something completely different, something that horrified her.

"W-what the hell happened here?" she whispered in a frightened tone.

"So you finally made it police girl."

She turned to where Alucard was standing.

"Master!"

"I know i did your job but I was just so bored so I had to do something."

She looked at me in shock.

"Y-you did this?" she then pointed at the pile of dust that got me baffled.

"Err police girl I know you wanted some action in this too but I don't know why you're making this a big deal?"

Now she looked angry.

"How dare you say that LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID WERE SUPPOST TO BE KILLING THEM SO THERE SHOULD BE NOTHING LEFT, NOT IMPALING THEM!"

He lifted an eye brow and looked at the pile of dust.

"I wouldn't call a pile of dust… impaling, I don't think you got the right word.

"Are you saying that all those freak bodies that are stabbed upon those spiky poles with b-blood and b-body parts c-coming out a-and there faces I-in…"

Alucard knew straight away that something was wrong, but he wasn't doing much about it

"Police girl there is nothing here."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

'How dear she speak to me in that tone', he thought

"Remember who the master is police girl. I'm not playing around, what you are saying isn't real." He said in a threatening tone.

"Well you must be stupidly blind."

What came next was something wasn't he wasnt going to regret. He grabbed her by the collar and harshly slammed her into a wall.

Everything went so quickly and the next thing she knew was that she felt a very sore pain across her right cheek.

"Do not dare give me that disrespect police girl I could have you punished right on the spot."

'Gulp' 'I knew I pushed him too far' She thought

"M-master I-I didn't mean to. I just don't understand how you can't se-"

She glanced at the horrifying scene then looked back at my master.

"How can't you see all this?"

_(voice1)We are showing you the truth,_

_(voice2)He did all of this,_

_(voice3)Believe us seras we are the only ones who can show you the truth behind his corrupted lies._

"You…" Seras tried to push Alucard away from her but failed as he was to strong.

_(voice1)Your master impaled those people and he did it to many other people who where innocent, no crime or bad thing in there life yet he decided to be their monstrous death._

_**THAT'S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU**__! _Alucard shouted to the voices in seras mind.

**Forget about this foolishness it's very pathetic. **

_(voice4) But we know you care for the girl strongly that's why she's a perfect target to make you suffer. _

Alucard froze. He knew that voice.

**I know you don't I?**

_(voice4) Recognised my voice did you? Well I shouldn't be surprised because i am your brother after all._

**Radu?**

_(voice4)Correct._

**Are you still mad at me for what i did for you in the past?**

_(Voice4) Sort of. _

**Listen to me you bastered Seras is mine so back off.**

_(voice4) For now but that doent mean we'll stop, I hope we do talk again brother its been so long._

Radu left with a dark laugh leaving seras mind.

Alucard looked at Seras to see that she was hugging him tightly to her, He could feel her shaking body next to his which had him concerned.

"Seras are you ok?"

"They're trying to make me lose my mind aren't they? All these illusions…and dreams, they won't stop till I can't take it any more and what if-" She was cut of as alucard interrupted her.

"Don't bother talking about it; it will not happen I will not allow it."

"But what if it does happen? What if I do loss my mind? What would you do?"

An aggressive growl appeared in his throat, his eyes blazed with fierce rage.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" He snapped.

"…S-Sorry master."

'Sigh' "Seras you must understand…"

He lifted her face to meet his gaze before continuing.

"I will always be there for you, you life is in my hands so that means your mine now and forever."

Her only response was hugging him tighter to herself.

Alucard rested his head above hers. At that moment he began to identify her scent like the time he was trying to find her. It smelt so sweet it made his mouth water in hunger. His throat was becoming dry and his body was begging for a taste. The last time he got to taste her was the night in Cheddar. Sadly he was forgetting some of the 'pleasurable' (in his point of view) details of that night, to feel the warm, virgin blood pour down his throat again would be a gift from heaven to him. He breathed in her scent before Alucard unexpectidly sank his snarp fangs into seras white skin.

"MASTER!" Seras shouted in pain.

**Just relax my dearest, sweetest Seras. **Alucard purred into her mind.

TBC


	6. No Love in Return

Insane monster chapter 6

**Warning there's lime but not exactly lemon **

"Master stop it!"

Her words only fell on deaf ears Alucard was still drinking her.

Her vision was becoming blurry and she felt very weak.

"M-a-ster."

Her frail voice switched sometime in Alucards mind. He stopped and gently let her go looking a little confused on what he just done. On the other hand Seras felt extremely light headed when Alucard released her so her balance was very poor which made Seras accidently fall against Alucards chest. Thankfully at that time Alucard caught her but seras still had to lean on alucards chest other wise she would flop on the floor.

Seras looked at her master her face looked deadly pale with a sleepy expression which made him frown in frustration as he noticed he took a little to much blood for her.

"Master why'd you have to do that, now I feel like a big lump of jelly."

This made him laugh.

"Be thankful I stopped otherwise you'd be long gone."

She looked down at the floor. But alucard raised her chin and leaned forward to her face and stopped when his lips where next to her ear.

"Do you know how delicious you taste, how your virgin blood pierces my taste buds, its like a drug to me."

His grip on her tightened, it made seras fell a little worried. Alucard moved his head down to her neck and licked it which made seras gasp out.

"Master s-stop."

"Aww what's the matter police girl, do you not like my touch, should I make it more pleasurable for you."

He started to nip at a sensitive part of her neck and traced his lips upon the mark for a light kiss. Seras jumped at this action in surprise.

Her courage suddenly snapped up and she slapped her master when made him let go of her but thankfully she had enough strength to stand by herself.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME? I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL SNACK AND SATIFACTION TOY."

He looked confused again like he did earlier while holding his cheek.

"Seras I…"

"Don't bother"

She teleported out of the area and went back to mansion.

She bumped into alucards chest whapering in her room.

He stopped her from moving as he held both her shoulder in an iron girp.

"Seras listen, I didn't mean for that to happen, I guess I got a little carried away."

She crossed her arms on her chest.

"A little, you mean a lot. I've already got a full plate of problems on my table master, I don't need a crazy vampire like yourself to be draining me dry just because you got a sweet tooth."

He came close to her but she walked back.

"Seras it ok im not going to hurt you. I apologise for what I did."

She looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth so she nodded in accepting the apology. She moved forward to him and he moved closer to her. A gloved hand went to caress her cheek in an affectionate way.

"How could I ever hurt you seras?" Alucard whispered

He wrapped his arms around her petit body.

"You are mine and always will be."

Seras rest her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I wish you were always this gentle to me master, but I know a person like you could never keep this gentle affection forever._

Alucard herd her thoughts.

"What makes you think that seras?"

She didn't reply she nuzzled her face on his shoulder.

"Seras." he said titling her face up to meet his eyes.

"Master, Alucard I…"

"What is it?" he started to stroke her hair softly.

No word could explain what she wanted to tell him. She had such difficulty to explain and her emotions where in a mix.

Without thinking she showed him .

Seras pulled his tie that made his face come very close to hers and his lips touch hers.

It was light at first but he understood so Alucard deepened the kiss.

On arm gripped tightly around her waist adn his other hand cuped her head to deepend the kiss.

She felt his tongue press upon her lips to seek entrance and she accepted.

"I thought you didn't want this?" He questioned in between the kiss

"You where different then you are now. This is the man I want."

She crushed his lips back onto her to end there conversation.

There tongues dance with blazing passion that made both vampires moan.

Alucard felt his shirt loosen and then realised it was seras undoing it.

Seras knew he saw her and smiled between the kiss.

_Two can play at that game seras._

His hands moved up to her back then at the top of her chest he started to unbutton her top. His finger tip danced playfully around her collar bone, his touch felt cool as air on her skin.

Alucard broke their kiss and placed small gentle kisses down her throat and below.

"Master" seras moan that made Alucard grin.

"What do you want my dear Seras."

She gazed at him and whispered

"I want you."

"Verywell" he replied softly.

She took off Alucards coat and shirt, a well built, peal toned skin reflected in her crimson eyes.

Her hands caressed his delicate skin it made him shiver in delight.

Seras wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for a loving kiss.

Alucard walked them both to the bed and laid seras gently down and he got on top of her.

All the clothing came of slowly then Alucard caressed her now bare skin.

His hand went from the top of her neck to her exposed chest, her stomach then...

Seras moaned louder and arched her back for more of his touch.

"This little girl wants attention." Alucard chuckled.

Seras lost control of her senses so what she said next just slipped out.

"I want you…need you…i…love you Alucard." she whispered the last part.

He froze.

_Love?_

_No, it can't be. She could never love someone like me. What am I actually doing to her? Maybe this is wrong. I need to stop this._

He got off her and turned his back towards her. Alucard was about to get off the bed until seras grabbed his arm.

"Wait! What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

Seras started to worry.

"What! Why, tell me, was it something I said?"

"You can't love me."

She looked at him in shock.

"Wha…I…I…"

She gave up on speech as it only caused her pain. She didn't mean to say it what she said , but it was sort of the truth. She did have a loving feeling for him but maybe he just wasn't ready to feel the same.

"I'm sorry Seras you do not deserve me in such a way and I of you."

Seras slowly let go of Alucards arm and he got off the bed and started to morph his clothes back onto himself.

He took one final look at her. She could see his eyes held a sort of sadness. It made tears fall down her face.

He began to fade away until he was gone completely.

Seras couldn't stop the uncontrollable tears coming down her cheeks, soon she gave in and began to cry out loud.

"_Seras" _a gentle voice called her out but seras couldn't hear it.

"_Seras please don't cry."_

Seras stopped crying as she herd the voice and recognised it.

"H-Helena."

"_Yes seras I'm please to talk to you again. Go to your master seras he disparately needs you."_

"But he..."

"_Be a worthy and royal companion to your master Alucard didn't I say that all those years ago before I died?"_

"He said he doesn't deserve my love, but its real."

"_He thinks himself as a monster as he has lived with people who hated and feared him, you must show him that you do not think of him that way, I know what you love him Seras."_

"I- I do and I will help him. Thank you Helena, will I ever hear from you again.

_When the time comes you will._

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry I took so long to do this chapter i had writers block.**_


	7. The little girl

Insane Monsters

Chapter 7

_Go to your master Seras._

Those words Helena said to Seras kept ringing gin her head. Seras needed to go to him and talk to him.

She race down the cold abandoned pathway to her master's room.

The room was silent and it made her feel afraid for some reason.

Seras then stopped walking was she caught a small person coming out of the darkness of the pathway where she was heading.

The small person turned out to be a little girl who looks about 10. She had black raven hair and a small royal red dress. The girl looked very upset her mouth was quivering and her eyes where holding many tears that wanted to fall from her face.

Seras couldn't bear this child's unhappiness so she ran up to her and gave her a hug. The young girl began to cry in Seras arms.

"Shhhh its ok sweetheart, its ok, how did you end up here huh? This is not a place for a child."

She tried to comfort the child by letting her just stay in her arms and stroking her silky hair.

'Sniff' "Daddy 'sniff' daddy left me, i don't know where daddy is 'sniff' he left me." the child managed to say in Seras chest.

"Your father?"

"H-he 'sniff'…he…"

The girl cried harder in Seras chest and wrapped her arms tightly around Seras waist.

"Please don't cry. We'll find your father, somehow." She whispered the last word.

How did this girl get here, there were soilders all around the manor. From what Seras saw this girl looked very familiar to someone she knows but she couldn't quite put her finger in it. Her voice was familiar too.

The girls crying gently died down but she didn't let go of Seras but she didn't want the child to let go. Something about the little girl made Seras feel loved, she made her smile.

"Have we met before?" Seras asked.

The girl looked at Seras with big, brown, shiney eyes.

"Miss could you do something for me."

Seras nodded.

"Tell daddy I said goodbye and that i hope he suffer's for what he did to me."

"Err I don't think you really mean that. Your father hasn't abandoned you, i'm sure you too just acciendtily got seperated."

But Seras words to the child fell to deaf ears. The girl started to feel heavy on Seras, the girl's hands slipping from Seras waist and a cold liquid was soaking through the girls clothes.

_What the?_

She pulled the child slightly away to have a look at her and saw that the girl eyes where closed and there was stab wound in her chest, blood was running down the dress and dripping on the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened to you, did your father do this to you? Wake up please dont die."

Seras tried shaking the girl Awake but it didn't work.

The blonde felt her eyes burn and she held the girl in her arms tightly.

"Wake up, don't die. Wake up, don't die. Wake up, don't die." She repeated to the corpse.

For an unknow reson Seras felt very attactched to this child and it was now breaking her heart that there nothing more than a lifeless body, yet she still held on to it and begged of it to awake.

Then she suddenly realise who the father of this child was. Of course, it was so easy to spot out the identical features. Seras now knew that this was just another illusion messing with her mind and emotions, but it felt so real and the connection Seras felt with the child, there has to be more meaning to these illusions.

The girls body soon faded and Seras whispered goodbye before she ran off to her masters room.

* * *

Seras didn't know exactly what to say to him but all she needed was courage and she had that.

She opened his door and shouted his name.

"Master!"

No reply.

"Master!"

She walked into the cold room and made her way to his throne where the vampire sat with his glass of blood in his hand.

"Why have you come?" He said coldly to her.

"I need to talk to you." She answered.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do."

Alucard raise an eye brow at her act but soon ignored her by taking a sip of his wine blood and looking somewhere on the left side of the room.

"Master."

"Go away Seras I'm not listening to a word you say o get out."

She then glared at her master for saying that.

"I will not leave and i will make you listen to me." She growled.

Alucard looked at her but there was still no emotion from him.

"Remember your place Seras."

"I don't care, i don't care about me being your servant because i really don't know what our relationship is anymore. Your caring and tender to me then unexpectedly your harsh and cold. What do you really feel for me master?"

The male vampire slowly formed a grin on his face and started to laugh.

"Stop it, what makes you think this is amusing?"

The vampire continued to laugh which got louder. Seras couldn't stand it, it made her so angry that without thinking she run up to him and smacked him. That shut him up.

This face striked to the left and his black hair fell across most of his face.

They didn't say anything for a while until Aluard quitely said to her.

"Its was you who kissed me, you where the one who loved me. I was not made to love."

Seras then remebered what Helena said about him thinking he was a monster and the little child.

"Oh really, in your past you had a daughter correct?"

She heard a small gasp from Alucard. He looked at her with a glare.

"That is none of your business."

"Not so long ago i saw her when i was coming to your room. She was crying so i hugged her, she told me her father had left her and she told me she hopes you suffer for what you did to her before she died in my arms. I begged her to awake up but she had a stab wound in her chest. You didn't kill her did you?"

His face suddenly looked awful. He looked so shocked but it held such sadness. There was nothing else to describe it except it looked very out for character for him.

"I...it was my brother...who killed her. I went to her bedroom to find my brother dancing with her bleeding body there was a dagger inbedded in her chest. When he saw me he threw her to the floor i rushed to check if she was still alive but i was too late."

Seras noticed that Alucards nails were digging into the arm rests of his chair.

"Why did your brother kill her?"

"He was madly in love with my wife and dispised me because i was able to marry her first. When he heard the news that my wife was carrying my child i think he lost it. We kept fighting, he almost hurt my wife but i was able to stop him. I guess he was too clouded by hate that he didn't care who he hurt as it was only to get back at me. He was also responsible for the death of my wife, when i had to go to war Radu sent a message to her saying that i died durring battle so she killed herself. After that i believed i was never ment to love, i was never meant to have a heart.

He bowed his head down and most of his hair covered his face.

"I then blamed myself for their deaths, they could have lived and had a better life if they belonged to Radu."

"**They would have been brother. Your wife and child didn't have to die but you had to take what was mine didn't you."** Radus voice appeared in Seras mouth.

Alucard looked at her. Seras was standing perfectly still and her eyes where a ghostly white.

"She was never yours Radu, she loved me first and chose to marry me i never stole her from you."

**"You would have never have loved her more than i would have. You just gave her your charm and good looks."**

Alucard forgot it was still Seras so he grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground, his claws were so close to stabbing her neck.

"I GAVE HER MORE THAN THAT! I LOVED HER I GAVE HER WHAT SHE WANTED. YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE AWAY WHAT WAS MINE BECUASE YOU WERE JEALOUS!"

Alucard then threw Seras to a wall, with a loud scream and a thump she fell to the ground.

Seras was able to come back to herself and felt a really bad headache and a sore back.

"What happened?"

She saw her master but he was no longer in his chair. He was on his knees on the cold stone floor, his head was hung down and he was trembling.

"Master."

Seras was able to get up and walk to her masters side. She got down on her knees to be a same height level (not really because shes smaller than him).

"Master what just happened?"

She could only hear him mumbling something about everything being taken away and that he was sorry. The worried draculina put out her hand to touch Alucards cheek, he flinched at the touch but that didn't stop Seras. She placed both hands on his face and tilted it up so she could look at at him. Bloody tears came down his face and he was gritting his teeth to proberly stop himself from weeping. But he couldn't help it, all this emotions hit him like a bullet. Hearing that Seras saw his dead child, him talking about his past and arguing with Radu made this emotionless mask crack and fall to pieces. Radu had gone too far with his brother and now Radus getting what he wanted from Alucard. Weakness.

"Now hes made me hurt you when i'm supose to protect you. Though you still give me kindness, why love me Seras?" He was able to say.

"Even though i may never understand you that won't stop me for excepting who and what you are if i have to expect you as a monster then i will. But i believe your not a monster, you've had so much tragedy and pain in your long life no wonder your like this."

She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"Who is it that spoke to you master?"

"My brother, he's the one who's messing with your mind he must have made my child turn against me because i would never abandon her. I think its to do with you have my blood in you. You have pieces of my past inside you, some souls of poeple i've killed are within you thats why you can hear and see them."

"Did you kill your brother?"

"Yes i did."

Seras rested her head on Alucards shoulder and sighed.

They stayed hugging eachother for a while. Alucard was thinking about a few things Seras had said and wondering if she was right or if it was possible. There were still all those emotions that would not leave him alone. The sun was rising soon so he could just sleep it off.

"Seras."

"Hmm."

"We should retire to our coffins its almost morning."

"Can i stay with you." she ask sleepliy.

Again he was shocked, she never asks for something like this.

"If you want."

Seras head shot up.

"Really i can?"

"Yes." Alucard secretly was thinking after all this happened he didn't want to be alone this morning.

He teleported them into his silky coffin.

Hopefully they'll get a good sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

******I am so sorry for not updating guys i hope you don't hate me too much.**

**Note: I have no idea if this chapter makes sence of not. I don't think i'll be changing this chapter unless i really have too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Seeing is Believing

Insane monster chapter 8

A new night approached.

Seras awoke in Alucards coffin to find out he wasn't there.

"Master?"

She could hear someone outside the coffin. She slowly opened the lid and peeked her head up to see who it was.

"Walter?"

The old Butler looked at the young fledgling but she expected him to be shocked about her being in her masters coffin, instead he just smiled.

"Miss Victoria I'm sorry if I awoke you but I would have had to anyway Sir Integra would like a word with you."

Seras went a little pale.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know most of the details but I saw her and Alucard talking just after the sun had set. I think it was to do with something very important, Alucard sounded very concerned. I had been informed that you where in his room so I thought I might as well bring your blood pack as well as Alucards. After you've eaten you should go to Integra immediately.

"Thank you Walter." She smiled.

The butler smiled back and bowed before leaving the room.

"Why is master getting Integra involved?"

Seras quickly drank down her blood and made her way to Integra office.

* * *

When Seras was close she could see her master waiting outside the door, he was leaning his back to the wall, arms crossed and his hat was tipped down so she couldn't see most of his face.

"Master!" She call out.

Alucard turned to his fledgling and grinned.

"Good evening Police Girl."

"Master did you tell Integra?"

He nodded.

"Why, she doesn't have to get involved in this."

"I couldn't sleep so I was thinking though some things. My brother is now able posses your body which is obviously very bad and he's used me to hurt you. I cannot allow that to happen again so I need my masters assistance in this."

"No you don't."

'Sign' "She's going to help us if you like it or not."

"What help can she give us?"

"All I know is that she'll be able to give us some assistance."

He walked near to her and put both of his hand's on her shoulder's.

"Everything will be ok." He reassured her.

Seras frowned.

"You said that before but things have only gotten worse." She said before she shrugged off his hands and went in Integra office leaving Alucard.

"You wanted to see me Sir Integra?"

Integra looked up from her paper's to see the female vampire.

"Have a seat Seras."

The draculina sat down and waited for Integra to begin the discussion.

"Alucard has informed me what has been going on with you and he wants me to help you. I'm surprised you didn't come to me first Seras but I'll let that pass. Anyway from what Alucard has told me I've come to the answer that its all to do with your bond with Alucard.

"What the blood bond?"

"And the mental as its been effecting your mind."

"I guess it could be possible. But I still don't understand few things."

"Like what?"

"How did Masters brother end up in the bond."

"You already know that when a vampire drains its victim completely or to the point where their almost dead, they absorb a part of their soul. Alucard must have killed Radu when he was a vampire."

"And...what about me seeing Masters daughter?"

Integra frowned.

"I'm not sure about that. It could have been a fake image Radu created in your mind. Seras he's getting stronger and its effecting you worse, the only solution I have for you and Alucard right now is that you two need to stay separated for a there's any succession in this it might be enough to stop this but if nothing happens I'll find another way to end this madness."

"That's what I'm worried about sir, the madness he plagues in my mind, it plays with my emotions, my sanity. I never know what's going to happen next or when I won't be able t take it anymore. I JUST WANT THIS TO END!" The petite vampire cried out.

"Seras please calm down, remember Radu is making this happen but you have the choice to block your mind from what ever he's doing. It maybe difficult as you have little experience in this but your master will...Seras...Seras are you listening to me...SERAS!"

She had her Head hung down and her body froze on the seat. She did not look up at Sir Integra.

"Seras?"

Integra got out of her seat and walked towards her. Integra kneeled down to equal level and lifted the girls face. Her eyes were open, her lips slightly parted but her face was motionless.

"SERAS WAKE UP! Whatever he's doing to you fight it!"

* * *

(Seras mind)

Seras found herself chained up in a grey brick room with only one light shining down on her.

"LET ME OUT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

_"You know well enough why I'm doing this Seras Victoria."_

A man with a well angular face, long brown hair wearing a white shirt and black trousers appeared in front of Seras

"Radu." She hissed.

_"Yes young one."_

"Let me go right now!"

_"Later, I couldn't let you be free otherwise I know we would get into a fight and I have no time to play hide and seek."_

"You've caused me and your brother enough pain and torment so just leave us alone."

_"Oh no Seras I want more, I am quite greedy with the things I want. And if I can't have it I'll find a solution to deal with it."_

He roughly grabbed her chin and his face came dangerously close to hers. His eyes studying her face.

_"I can see why my brother likes you so much, you've got the looks alright."_

Seras shook her face away from his grasp.

_"Why do you like my brother so much, what's so special about him hmm, is it his looks?"_

"It's more than that, he cares about me."

Radu snorted.

_"No he doesn't he's a monster."_

Seras growled.

"Its people like you who've made him into that. You killed his family because you where jealous and became mad from the things you couldn't have. Your the monsters Radu not him."

Radu slapped Seras around the face, it was more painful than she thought.

_"LIES! HE HAS STAINED YOU WITH HIS BLACK LIES SERAS!"_

Seras smiled.

"Then prove that he is lying and I'll believe you."

Radu glared at Seras.

_"He's done so much chaos, pain and death. I am no monster."_

"Prove it."

_"Do you really think you'll be able to see what I'm showing you."_

"Show me and i'll believe you."

_"Verywell my dear."_

He press his forehead against hers and she could suddenly see images of people her master had killed and tortured. She could hear their screams and horrifying cries beginning him to stop and all she could hear from him was insane laughter and him telling the victims that they were weak and worthless. Then she saw the impalement of hundreds of Men, women and even children, blood flowed down the poles and their pained expressions.

_"He was a monster before I killed his family Seras I didn't make him the monster he became one himself. He slaughtered the people of his country, sure there where thieves and others how did deserve the punishment but that wasn't enough for Vlad, then went to the families and if they displeased him in anyway they would be killed by impalement or other gruesome deaths."_

Radu showed Seras an image of a woman's body being skinned alive and a man being boiled alive.

"Stop it Radu I've seen enough."

_"You wanted proof so i'm giving it to you!"_

She saw another image of women being impaled upon red hot stakes through their groin and coming out their mouth.

"STOP IT!" Seras scream.

_"Do you believe me now Seras?"_

* * *

(In Seras room)

Seras awoke and found that she was laying in her coffin. Some of those images and screaming sounds kept playing around her head even though she tired to stop thinking about it.

_Do you believe me now Seras? _Radu voice echoed it almost sounded like he said it in her ear.

"I don't know what to believe." She whispered.

Seras then heard voices coming from her room. It was Integra, Alucard and Walter.

She opened the coffin and poked her head out and all three turned their head towards her looking happy or relived.

"Seras you have a bruise on your cheek." Walter said.

She lightly placed her hand on her cheek then quickly took it away as if the mark burned her.

"What happened Seras tell us everything." Integra demanded.

The petite vampire only looked at her Master, Alucard looked back at her but said nothing.

"I need to go outside, get some air, clear my head."

She was about to exit the door until Intregra called out to her.

"Wait Seras, your not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know."

"You can't force me Sir." Seras said with no emotion in her voice.

Before Integra could Say anything else Alucard put a hand on integras shoulder and said.

"Let her go Master, she can answer your questions later."

Integra sighed and the female vampire walked out the door not bothering to wait for integra to give her a dismise.

She ran through the hallway while replying what Radu said.

_I didn't make him the monster he became one himself._

_Do you believe me now Seras?_

* * *

**TBC**

Will Seras begin to believe Radu? Will Radu be getting more revenge on his brother? You'll have to find out next chapter.

I did some research on Vlad's...torture and punishments 'shiver' not very nice.

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE REALLY APPRECIATED**


	9. Some Past's Can Destory the Future

Insane monsters chapter 9-Reminders of the past can destroy the future.

Sorry if this chapter sucks guys i did try to make it long.

Alucard sighed. He felt the fear in his fledgling when she looked at him. Radu must have told her about when he was Vlad the Impaler, how he showed no mercy to his victims and he even killed women and child in unforgiveable ways.

He let his child go because he knew she needed to be alone.

"Alucard."

He snapped out of his trail of thought and didn't realise he was still staring at the door Seras ran out of. He looked at his master.

"Are you alright Alucard?"

"Of course my master."

"I'll give Seras a few minutes to adjust but then bring her to my office I'll need you there as well."

"Yes master." He bowed before leaving.

Alucard went to his room and rested for a bit on his chair.

_Hello Brother. _A familar voice appeared in Alucard head.

Alucard smirked.

"Are you using Seras mind link?"

_She busy thinking out a few things I showed her. You may have a scared little kitten when you see her again. But enough of Seras let talk brother to brother._

"Your wasting your time I have nothing to say to you."

_After all these years? Didn't you miss me just a little bit._

Alucard laughed.

"Maybe..."

He waved his hand and a mass of shadows formed this black box. Alucard opened it and was looking for two particular items. Once he found it he took them out and they laid on his palm.

_Our family rings._

Both rings looked the same except on was gold and one was silver. They both had an image of a dragon.

"Ordinul Dragonului" Alucard spoke in his native Language.

_You actually kept our rings i would have thought-...brother ..what are you doing?_

Alucard closed his hand and cracking noise's was heard.

_VLAD!_

Alucard smirked at his brother. He opened his hand and dust was all that remand.

"But now i don't anymore. I'm am no longer the brother you knew. You made me remember I don't need them anymore, they are just a reminder of who I once was and you little brother."

_You can't just turn away from what you are Vlad._

"What, a killer, a monster because that's all true I have no hesitation in admitting that. I will still be the same, killing is what I do best but that doesn't mean I can't erase the 'annoying parts of my life. You little brother are an example."

_I 'll never go until i get my revenge Vlad._

_"_Causing the police girl the suffer." He snorted.

"What a weak, pathetic tactic."

_Police Girl. Why do you call her that?_

"It's just a little nick name i give her. She used to be in the police force."

_So you use it as a label for her, is she just a servant to amuse you? Or is there something else, remember brother I can feel that you do care for her, why else would i target her?_

"I'm her master I only protect what's mine nothing more."

_What about her blood you seemed to have an interest in that? And what about that moment you were getting... sexually intimate with her._

Alucard chuckled.

_You really find this funny brother?_

"No, its not that, I'm just happy to be able to end this boring conversation. I have to go to collect the police girl and bring her to my master."

Alucard brought his mind barriers up to block his brother from talking to him more.

* * *

Seras was outside the manor sitting on the steps with her head resting on her knees. She look very depressed, like the weight of the big bad world just dropped itself on her. She didn't notice one bloody tear was on her face, it had been there awhile.

"I don't want to talk master leave me alone."

"My master gave you some time to adjust yourself and now I think you now need to see her."

"Please leave me alone master."

The male vampire rolled his eyes with a sigh and in one swift scoop he picked the girl up in a bridal style. The petite girl wriggled, shouted and even punched her masters chest to let her down. Alucards gloved finger brush away her tear and it made Seras stop what she was doing.

She looked up at his face and an image came into Seras mind. She saw her master as Vlad the Impaler with blood dripping all over him, he was grinning scarier than she had ever seen before and his eyes where looking down at her that held anger and vicious insanity. From shock of seeing this Seras made a blood curling screech and used her vampire strength and speed to get out of his grasp and move a few feet away from him.

She looked at him again and saw her normal master again. No blood, no scary grin or eyes. She made a groan of embarrassment.

"You bloody bastard." She said not to her master but to the person inside her mind making her see these things.

_But my dear Seras i'm showing you what he looked like, on the night he killed me._

What? No, how could Seras believe Radu, however Alucard did admit he was the one who killed his brother.

Seras thought it was best if she was with integra alone.

"I need to go to Integra alone master."

"I would allow that but unfortunetly she requires me with her as well."

"Damn." She mummbled.

They both walked back inside. They didn't say anything to eachother but Seras was sure her master was looking at her from the corner of his eye. He was but he was only wondering what was it she saw in him that got frightened. He was disracted by this though as he noticed Seras stoped walking and looked straight ahead.

"What is it Seras?"

"...Its nothing." And she carried on walking.

Alucard used his thrid eye to try and see if there was something or someone in the hallway. There was a vauge outline of a tiny person but it dissappeared before he could see who it was.

"What did you see Seras?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you stop?"

She didn't reply and just kept moving.

"Do you know a person called Helena master?"

"I might have. Is that who you saw?"

She didn't reply.

"Seras."

"She once said to me that i was blessed to be sired by you. Do you think thats right Master?"

"Shes a vampire?"

"A 'pure' Vampire master."

He grinned.

"Well at least there are still some of us out there."

"Shes dead. Incognito ...ate her."

Then he frowned in dissapointment.

"Many vampire's thought it would be a blessing to be sired by me. I just find it laughable that they think that."

"Why?"

"Because anyone who is sired by me is not a blessed, they are damed."

"Thats not how i see myself."

"I transformed you into a creature of the night therefore you are."

To end there conversation Alucard pulled Seras to him and teleported them to Integras office.

* * *

"Finally your both here."

"Sorry to keep you waiting master."

Interga nodded. Her gaze went from her servant to Seras.

"Seras i know this is a difficult time for you right now but we have to get this problem sorted before it gets worse do you understand?"

"It has already gotten worse Sir."

"Both of you sit."

The vampire's took a seat behind Integra desk. Integras gaze was still locked on Seras.

"Now tell me Seras, what did Radu say to you?"

"Oh, umm..."

She could clearly remember what he said to her but she didn't want to say it, especally when her master was in the room.

_I didn't make him into a monster he became one himself._

_He slaughtered the poeple of his country._

_LIES! HE HAS STAINED YOU WITH HIS BLACK LIES SERAS!_

She also remebered what she said to Radu.

_Then prove that he is lying and i'll believe you._

A part of herself regreted saying that.

From the coner of her eye she could see her master was looking at her. Could the man she loves have become a monster by himself, was Radu not the cause?

"He...said...that...err he was talking about how master was lying and Radu showed me some things from masters past because i didn't believe what Radu said so..."

"You said you'd believe him if he showed you the monster i was in my past." Alucard growled at her.

Seras frowned.

"Master stop going into my mind."

Integra sighed.

"What did you see?"

"H-he was...torturing the people of his village."

"And do you believe him?" was Integras final question.

"I don't know."

"Give her an answer Police Girl!"

"Alucard thats enough, Seras answer me and please tell me the truth."

"I said i don't know."

"Thats not the answer Seras, it is either yes or no which is it."

"...No. I don't believe him, i just wanted proof but i don't think its real wh-"

"It is real Police Girl. Radu wasn't lying i did all those things in my past."

Seras looked at him shocked.

"Before he-"

"Killed my wife and child yes, my wife knew what i did but i told her it was just for those who committed the crimes of my country."

"But why did you kill the people who where inoccent?"

"I wanted everyone in my country to respect me, yet fear me. I gave my country rule and justice i should no mercy to those who would disobey. If i didn't think a person was royal or respectable to me i made them suffer and regret that they defy their king."

"Master your just as bad as Radu, you wanted everything and killed people if you didn't get your way."

Seras got up from her seat and ran out the door.

Alucard was displeased with what his fedgling just said, but she did have a point whatever he wanted from his country he took. However Alucard wasn't always like that, he let his wife choose to marry him he loved her but he would have accepted if she didn't want to but she still said yes. So no Alucard wasn't like his brother.

Integra turned to her servant.

"Alucard i've already told you that this problem could be to do with your bond between you and Seras. Therefore you'll both have to be separated."

"How far would this separation be?"

"It only your rooms i think you both should stay there for a while."

"Is there any other way?"

"You could break the bond but she can't drink your blood, you'll have to do it the...'other' way."

"No. I won't do that but if there is no other choice i guess i will have to."

"Just talk about this to Seras and after that come back to me."

"Very well master."

He started to fade out the room until integra called him again.

"I know shes your servant but do you care for the girl?"

"I protect what is mine nothing else." He said with no emotion.

* * *

Alucard appeared infront of Seras and she bumped her face into his hard chest.

"Ouch! Master!"

She heared a growl from Alucard before he pinned her to a wall and he face came close to hers.

"Tell me Police Girl do you still love me after i told you those things i did in my past?"

"why do you ask?"

"Becuase you have no idea what your getting yourself into Seras Victoria, to love a monster is impossible."

"How is it impossible?"

"Because they are not able to love the person back, we have lust but that is all. Therefore you should just give up this human emotion you have on me."

Seras saw a small figure behind Alucard. Its was Helena, she mouthed something to her.

_Don't loose your love for him Seras._

Then she dissappeared.

Seras smiled at her Master.

"It will come back to you Master."

She touched his cheek.

"In time you will find it again."

Alucard looked at her neck and felt her blood had a calm, flow. She wasn't afraid of him and expect Integra and Walter everyone else was afraid of him.

He brought his hand to hers and gentle took her hand off his cheek.

"Integra thinks that this 'problem' this becuase of our bond, that how my brother and the people from my past can contract you. So she thinks its best if we both say in our rooms so we can be apart from eachother. I'll block my mental barriers so theres more chance for them to not come through your mind."

"No master. I won't do it because what if it does work, will she just keep us apart?"

"This is the only plan she has right now i don't see how theres another way to stop this."

"No." She burried her face in his chest and her arms went around his neck.

"I can't do this. We can't do this."

"You will do it if i order you to."

A silly giggle came out of Seras and she wrapped herself tighter to him.

"Whats so funny?"

Her giggling continued and it annoyed Alucard.

"Stop being so stupid Police Girl."

He tried to push her off him but the girl didn't budge.

**"Oh brother you still don't like me."**

"Radu? Get off me!"

**"You think your silly masters plan will stop me, it just makes it better for me that you won't be around when i mess with Seras pretty little head. Oh how i'm going to enjoy this."**

"I won't let you harm her again."

Seras face wentt off Alucard chest then she went to his ear and whispered.

**"Stop me if you can brother."**

Then Radu was gone as Seras voice was back from a groaning sound she made.

She had to lean against the wall for support as she felt a bit weak.

"Did he..."

Alucard nodded.

"Master i feel weak." Seras started to slide down the wall but Alucard held her up.

"What is he doing to me master?"

"I don't know Seras. I'll take you to your room so you can rest in your coffin."

He picked her up and faded them into her bedroom and laid her in her coffin.

"Rest Seras."

He was going to go but Seras grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Integra."

"Master please don't go, i'm afraid if something else might happen if your not with me." Seras begged

Alucard took her hand from his wrist and lightly kissed it, this surprised Seras that her master would do such a action.

Alucard grinned before saying.

"Stop worrying, i'll be back soon."

He fazed out the door. When he knew she was asleep he pressed his hand against the door and a red light flashed on the door then faded. Alucard wasn't sure if something would happen while he was gone but if it did Seras won't be able to get out the room and nobody except himself would be able to come in.

* * *

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED**


	10. Pain

**HELSING OVA 9 OUT ON THE 15 OF FEB EVERYONE!**

Insane Monsters Chapter 10-Pain

* * *

Alucard fazed through Integra's office.

"Master you wanted to see me again."

"Yes Alucard, it Seras alright?"

"She's sleeping in her room."

"Fine, Alucard I hope you aren't trying to scare the girl, making her think your the bad guy."

"I can assure you master she doesn't think that. She...'admires' me too much to suddenly think of me that way."

"Well I guessed so as you are her master she should only have high respect and politeness towards you as you do to me."

Alucard grinned and slightly bowed.

"Of course master."

Integra got out one of her cigars and lit it while beginning to talk again.

"Anyway, i think that he'll be plotting his next move on Seras quickly." She inhaled her cigar then exhaled.

"Do you still stay with your original plan master?"

Integra tapped her fingers on her desk thinking of some other way that can help Seras.

_There has to be another way, a spell? a book? something that can get that guy out of Seras mind for good...wait!_

Integra eyes widened and she looked at her vampire.

"There might be another way after all."

The male vampires eyesbrow rose in interest "Well master?"

"Something about what my father told me. It was during when he was doing research on supernatural beings and the world of the dead."

"The underworld?"

"Yes. Maybe my father has some information in his journals to do with sending spirits back to the underworld."

Alucards trademark grin formed on his handsome features.

"Well this should be interesting."

Walter suddenly burst through the door out of breath.

"F-forgive me... for intruding... sir but... it's M-miss Victoria."

"What wrong with her?"

"I can't get into her room and I can hear her screaming."

I wasn't long before all three quickly went to her room.

* * *

(Seras mind)

The young vampire was trapped in a transparent glass box. The size was big as her room, there wasn't anything in it except of a little light at the top. The background was nothing but black and empty. The only thing she knew was that Radu trapped her there.

"Are you up my dear Seras?" Speak of the devil. He appeared outside the box with a smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to trap me within my own mind?"

"I guess your not just a pretty face after all." He smirked.

Seras ran to the area Radu was near and punched the glass with her vampire strength, immediately she jerked her fist away as the glass felt like it burned through her glove and onto her skin. She looked at her knuckles from where she punched but there wasn't any marks.

"I could have sworn that it was burning into my skin. Radu what have you done to me?"

His form walked towards her and in the process he faded through the glass.

"Your mind is starting to submit to my will little girl."

"W-wha-what!"

Seras walked backwards till she was caught with the wall pressed against her back and Radus body near hers, thankful he was not uncomfortably close, yet.

"Its ok to be scared over something like that Seras, in fact I like your fear. As it grows it only makes you look more timid."

He griped her chin to look into his dark brown eyes.

"Fragile."

One of his finger lightly caressed her smooth cheek. His face came close to her ear.

"And beautiful." He huskily whispered.

Seras was staring to panic, She tried to put on a strong stern voice.

"Let go of me right now."

He smirked and his grip on her chin tightened.

"Or what?"

His finger on her cheek came down to her neck then the material of her uniform that covered her colar bone then down to the top of her breast which suddenly make Seras snap in action. She raised her hand, fisted it and lunged it at Radu but to her surprise he caught her.

He shook his head.

"Naughty, naughty little girl."

He let go of her chin and punched her with really hard force that knocked the girl to the floor. Her head felt so heavy, in pain, it almost made her want to be sick.

"You should behave yourself Seras, your master will be coming soon. Oh speaking of my brother while we wait for him to come and play "prince helping the damsel in distress" why don't you get...acquainted with a few people my brother seemed to have 'fun' with, they all can't wait to meet you I've told them all about you, how your Vlad's favourite little toy."

Seras growled and looked away from him.

"Lets meet them shall we?"

Seras said nothing.

"Alright come and meet her everyone."

From the corner of her eye Seras could see 5, then 8, then 10 then lastly 15 people fade into the glass square. Most were middle aged or old men and women and only 4 where children about the ages of 8-11.

They all have angry or disgusted expressions on their faces while they looked at her.

"So this is the princes pet?" One of the middle age men said who had a thick Romanian accent.

"Such a filthy creature, loving your master is a unforgiveable sin. You should be ashamed to love such a monster." Said a old lady. She walked up to Seras but Seras walked backwards until her back was to the other end of the glass box. The woman very close to Seras.

"Your not worth living." She slapped Seras across the cheek but to Seras it felt like the woman nails slash through the skin. She put her hand on her cheek to checked if there was any blood but there was nothing it only felt sore.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

"Lets give her a piece of our mind." One of the males said and the crowd shouted in agreement.

"No, wait, i really don't want to hurt you, I've done nothing to you people!"

"But your master did, he killed us and our children for his sick amusement. Now your someone who he cares about so we will kill you and see how he likes it." A female adult spoke.

"You got it wrong he only protects me because him his servant, he feels no love to me and i'm not really sure if he'd care that much if i died."

Radu laughed "That's not true Seras, I've felt what my brother feels about you, deep inside himself he cares a great amount for you, he just won't accept and admit it."

Before Seras could react the crowd were moving towards her and ready to kill, Seras tried to run but the old woman who slapped her had a strong grip on her arm.

"Your not going anywhere missy its time you paid the price for what your master did to us."

"I don't want to hurt you all!" Seras cried out to everyone.

"Good because that will make our job much easier if you do nothing. Even if you try you won't succeed we are already dead."

Even if it was true she still didn't want to hurt those people, they had every right to be angry but not with her.

A man threw her to the floor while the others started to kick, punch, claw, shout and scream at her. Even the children joined in. Seras tried to block some of the attacks but it wasn't enough to stop them and it would be too late to attack as there were too many people around her.

Seras felt all the pain and agony rip into her body, with each blow her mind screamed to say "stop it!". She couldn't see the marks they where giving her, blood spilled out her mouth when she cough from the strong hits she got from her stomach. Some people pulled her hair and tossed her away before they all came back to her to beat the living daylights out of her again. When she got thrown around again she scram to the other side and sat in a corner, her knees bent up to her chest and rest her chin, one of her arms protectively hugged her head while the other wrapped around her knees. The poor girl started to shake and she saw the shadows of the aggresive crowd walking towards her, the last thing she saw was Radus grinning face before the mob of people advanced and attacked her again.

* * *

(Back to the Hellsing Manor)

Integra, Walter and Alucard made it down to Seras room.

Walter immediately banged on the door.

"Miss Victoria let us in."

All three only heard sound of furniture being smashed and Seras screaming.

"What the hell is going on with her." Integra said with a slight fear in her voice.

"It must be Radu!" Alucard growled.

Then the screaming and violent action sounds stopped.

"I can only go in master i but a barrier on her door so only I may enter."

"Then go and help her Alucard that's an order!" Integra snapped at Alucard.

Alucard fazed into Seras room and his eyes widened and gasped in shock.

Her room was all mess up, the room was full of pieces of wood from broken chairs and table. Also some of the walls had blood on then, there were a few bloodied hand prints on her coffin as well as nail scratches.

"Seras?" He looked around to find the girl in corner of the room.

Her body face was towards the wall, legs pulled up against her chest and her body shook uncontrollably.

Alucard bent down to her and carefully moved her so he could have a better look at her. She didn't do anything to stop him it was like she didn't know he was there. Her hair was covering her face so Alucard looked at her body. There where lots of cuts, bruises and bloodstains on her uniform and skink but it didn't look like it was to do with the furniture that got destroyed, it looked like she was attacked by more than one person. But he wondered how could that be as he placed a seal on her door so no one could get in or out, except for himself.

Seras stomach jerked harshly and her body slammed to the floor. Her hair off her face and now exposed to her master,. Seras skin was full of bruises, deep cuts and old and new blood, what was even weirder was that more wounds kept forming on her face and body. Her eyes looked lifeless and only had a dull scarlet colour. It was almost like she was...

"She can't be dead, I can still feel her in my bond."

Alucard carefully picked up Seras and place her in her coffin. Unexpectedly, Seras started to cough blood and wheeze, her eyes where tight shut and one of her hands was grabbing her neck like she was strangling herself. Alucard pulled her hand away from her neck but she was still coughing. Alucard could sense some force was pressing on her neck.

"SERAS WAKE UP!"

But she could hear him and was still struggling.

"Does she even know vampires don't need to breath?" he said to himself." Maybe I can contact her through our mental bond."

He pressed his forehead against hers and went into her mind.

* * *

A first his vision was burly but then he could see some shadow movements and then it turned into forms of people.

He could see a crowd of people all together they where shouting and screaming at something in the corner of the room. He was very sure that Seras was in behind them and they where the ones who hurt her.

"GET AWAY FORM HER NOW!" He roared at them and they all turned to him with a mixture of shock and fear expressions.

Alucard ripped past them not caring about the reactions he got from them.

He stood still for a few moment while looking at the broken Seras, yes what a perfect word to describe her right now. Broken. Her whole body was spread across the floor like she was a thrown ragged doll. But there was no injury's on her body or face like nothing had happened to her.

She looked at Alucard with a weak smile on her face and raised her hand to him. Alucard bent his knees to the floor and took her small hand in his bigger one, it was like the night when they had first met (This story is a mix of the Manga and Anime just letting you know.)

"You...came. I knew you would." She weakly said.

Slowly he raised her badly form and pulled her in his protective arms. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head body against his.

Alucard looked at the crowd of the ghost peasants and growled.

"I have a good mind to kill you all again like i did last time.!" Alucard roared at them.

Everyone just laughed at him, it was full of joy and revenge.

"You can't kill us even if you wanted to." One of the peasants said.

Alucard saw his brother at the far back of the glass box, the male was grinning like he won a trophy or something and it made Alucard glare at him.

The male vampire snarled at them before turning back to Seras. She looked like she was asleep. He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and whispered.

"Its time to wake up Seras."

They both disappeared.

When he came out of her mind he saw that she was awake but was still as a statue. Her eyes where looking at the ceiling not even blinking. Seras wanted to shed tears, oh she was desperate to just cry and shout out to her master, to tell him how much pain and agony she was in till her voice dried up and disappeared but she knew he knew already by looking at her state, Alucard looked away from her and sighed.

"I didn't realise that you'd be in this much pain. I know I could have stopped all of this by not leaving your side, but i thought you were strong enough to handle what Radu threw at you. I'm...sorry, I should have protected you more but all I've done is hurt you. Your right things have gotten worse, much worse.

He put his forehead between hers closing his eyes before he said.

"I'm sorry."

Seras knew that her master rarely apologised to anyone, it was only when he was serious so she knew he was. But she didn't know how to react to this. She was expecting him to be angry and say how weak and pathetic she was for not fighting back.

Right now Alucard couldn't reject this feeling of guilt within himself.

_I don't know why i'm feeling like this, she's mine but i don't have to feel a stupid human emotion because of it. What's wrong with me i'm never like this to anyone, not even Integra. _He thought to himself.

He was coming close to desperation to going back in her mind and to give Radu a piece of his mind. However he couldn't confront Radu in case he tried to hurt Seras again. She had been through enough for tonight and since she was going through pain in her dreams and her body taking the damage she hasn't gained any sleep and she needed that and blood to keep up her strength.

"Alucard what's going on in there, is Seras alright?" Integra called out on the other side of the door.

Alucard sighed, he knew his master and Walter would be shocked to see this room in such a mess.

He looked at Seras again, her eyes slightly lowered, she looked miserable. She needed a few blood packs and rest but who knew how long it would be till Radu starts to play with Seras mind again.

"Go master, I'll be fine." She finally spoke, her tone of voice was light yet sounded rough and dry.

Alucard rolled his eyes because of her silly words. She's not fine how could she even say that, everything about her right now gave it away that she was not alright.

The male vampire pulled his fledgling to sit up.

"Your coming with me. Do you think you are able to stand?"

The blonde looked at her legs like she was waiting for them to move by themselves until she said.

"Yes."

Her legs slowly swung off the bed and her boots touched the floor.

"Take it slow Sears your body may not be able to carry your weight in your weak condition."

"I'm fine!" She snapped which got him taken by surprise but he didn't show it.

She lifted herself off her coffin bed and began to take small steps to the door, Alucard was right behind her in case she'd collapse.

Her legs ached really bad as the muscles must have been sore from the beating it got. That didn't make Sears stop as she carried on. She started to feel a little lightheaded and had a bad feeling she was going to be sick, she tried to ignore the pain and held her head up and focused to walk straight.

_I can get through this, these injury's are nothing. _ _I can get through this, I can get through this._

Just when she got to the door she gripped the door handle and didn't move, she didn't realise that her breathing became harder and she was swaying a little.

_Don't fall, don't get dizzy._

She could feel Alucards hands gripping her waist but she didn't want him to help her so she used one of her hands to pushed his hands away.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She shouted.

Alucard glared at her.

"I'm the master police girl therefore I help you if I wish."

Before she could say anymore he gripped her waist again and transported them out her room to his.

When they got there Seras felt very dizzy and had to lean against Alucard body for support. After she felt better she tried to get out of his grip upon her waist but struggled to do so.

"Let go, go away master."

"You and me both know i won't do that so stop saying such ridiculous things." He growled.

He turned her around so she could face him.

"And we know your not angry at me Seras so stop arguing with me, i know that your in pain which is why i advise you to rest in my coffin and I'll get you some blood packs."

"I'm fi-"

"No your not!" Alucard interrupted.

His grip on her tightened and she squeaked in pain that made him let her go. He looked at her wounded face and sighed.

"I need to clean the cuts on your face."

She touched one of her cheeks and felt a sticky substance in one of her deep cuts.

_Blood?_

"What do you expect. Now hold still and close your eyes."

"Why?"

She saw her answer. Alucard long serpent tongue can out and started licking the cheek she just touched. Her skin felt a stinging sensation but it wasn't that bad. She decided to close her eyes and let her master lick parts of her face. The little vampire almost sneezed when her master licked the tip of her nose, then his tongue was coming very close to her lips and she was trying hard to not shudder when he was licking near that area. Too late he did it, she had two small cuts on her bottom lip and Alucard was really tempted to lick the cut. The sweet virgin blood on her lip made him lick more of her lip. Seras unconsciously leaned her lips more to his and they just about brushed against each other. They both stopped at this position, their lips hovering so close to each other.

"Master." She whispered.

She boldly locked her lips with his, Alucard was sort of taken back by this bold action of hers however this is not the first time they kissed so it didn't completely shock him. Alucard deepened the kiss wanting to taste more of her, his tongue tasted more divine blood inside her mouth. Lust was starting to kick in him, a part of him wanted to take the girl right here right now but his other half strongly disagreed to this and screamed at him to stop, Alucard immediately withdrew his lips from hers. He heard her moan in protest and it made him want to chuckle.

"Seras we can't do this and you know why, i would just be taking advantage of you at your vulnerable state, i only feel lust where as you feel something more than that.

He loved the way she looked right now, her red eyes held the same burning lust he had, the male vampire almost hated himself for stopping them caring on, but he had to.

"Get in my coffin and rest Seras. My coffin will shield your mind if Radu tries to hurt you again."

Seras looked at her master over her shoulder her face with no expression.

"Master I'm not weak if that's what you think of me."

The nosferatu smiled and shook his head.

"Go to sleep Seras."

She did as she was told and got in the coffin. To her surprise she felt a safe aura in there and the red, cool silk helped her relaxed.

Alucard fazed out his room and back to his master and Walter.

* * *

"Alucard what the bloody hell happened now? Is Seras still in her room?"

The vampire sighed and rubbed his temples.

"No she's sleeping in my coffin so she wouldn't be disturbed. It seems Radu is now getting violent towards the police girl, her body has taken a lot of damage. However she should make a quick recovery if she drinks a good amount of blood and sleeps in my coffin for the rest of the night and morning. I'm on my way to get her some blood packs, then we can start searching through your fathers journals.

He brushed pass Integra, and went to the kitchen to get the blood packs. Afterwards he came back to his room and laid to packs against the table. He saw that Seras had already fell asleep all snug and in his coffin, she even looked a bit happier then before. Then a frown formed on Alucard as he thought of something,

In a way she was like a puppet to Radu now and he could pull any strings to make her move and cut any to make her fall. Think of the stings as emotions and sanity, they help her move in different directions of feeling safe and happy then to scared and depressed, if Radu played or cut the wrong strings it could led the puppet into wrong directions and make her mood unstable and even harmful. Soon enough the puppet would end up useless for the puppeteer to play with and then she'd ended up as a broken doll. It seems Radu as pulled a few major strings already but the question that had Alucard wondering is how many more will it take to make her fall?

**TBC**

**WOW this is the longest chapter i've ever done in a story! I apologise for my absence, i've been tired from college so it was hard for me to focus on writting this story. ****I'll try to update quicker on the next chapter...if i have the brain power.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Cutting More Strings

**Warning: ****Bitter lime but not lemon.** If you thought Radu was bad he only gets worse.

Insane Monsters

Chapter 11- Cutting more strings.

Integra and Walter were already at her room and was searching through her fathers research. The next day after Integra's father died, Integra found her fathers journals in his room. She hid them all in her room afraid that his work would be stolen or would fall into the wrong hand, as she recently became the master to Alucard she couldn't trust him and was afraid that if he found her fathers work then he'd find the spell to break the seal. Integra has now hidden that information in a different area of the manor somewhere where only her and Walter knew. She now didn't have to worry if Alucard came into her room.

Speak of the devil.

The red clothed vampire phased through the door inside her room.

"Are you sure all his journals are in your room master?"

Integra glared at Alucard.

"Of course it is."

"What about your library?

"I doubt he'd put any of his research in there as he wanted it all to be kept safe."

Alucard rolled his eyes at his master and phased out of the room.

"Come back here servant!" Integra shouted at the vampire. But he didn't listen.

Alucard teleported to the Hellsing library, not listening to his masters shouts. He knew that Abraham kept a few of his notes around in some of the books than related to his research.

He searched around for a few minutes to collect a few books that he knew had some of Abrahams notes. When the vampire hunter was still alive Alucard stood in the shadows and watched his master do his research, it always amused the vampire that a human was intrested in the supernatural beings. Alucard stopped searching as he found the amount of books he was looking for and found a relaxing place to lounge and started to skim read.

* * *

Seras was very comfy in the crimson bedded coffin. The silk was so cool and soft against her skin it made the little vampire smile, even though she's been in her masters coffin twice now she's been brighten up by this. However she really wanted Alucard to be with her right now, even though she pushed him away she just couldn't bare him seeing her like this…so weak and pathetic.

Then she remembered that kiss they shared, having his smooth cool lips against hers was something she wanted to feel again but she wanted more. To be able to touch more of him, skin to skin just like last night, god she couldn't remember what night it was as she was so tired. Yet in her sore, exhausted little body lust was now building up and running through her mind. She wanted him now, his lips, his hands entwined around hers, his body, his everything.

She closed her eyes and started to imagine him her with her now. Gentle fingertips stroked her neck when travelled down her body. Another pair of finger tips softly caressed her face.

She kept her eyes closed but put her hand on where the fingers are to find that she could touched them, they were real.

"Master, is that you?"

"Shhh, relax Seras." Alucards tone calmed her.

She blindly retched out to touch his face, his hand lightly gripped hers and pressed her hand against his high cheek bone.

"Your really here?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

"I…don't know, you left not long ago."

"Can't you see me?"

"I have my eyes closed."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"Your looking at me right now."

In the darkness of her sight Alucard faded in and she could she his hand on hers that was pressed against his cheek. She withdrew her hand from his.

_I must be dreaming again I don't remember it being dark, did he close the coffin lid?_

"Its not a dream Seras. I'm in the coffin with you."

She just noticed that he was on top of her.

"Master are you staying with me here then?"

The handsome vampire grinned.

"Looks like it."

His face came close to hers, she could see his burning eyes staring deep into hers, sort of like he was hypnotizing her.

"God, your beautiful Seras, your making me hunger for you right now."

The girl blushed bright red. She never hear her master talk that way to her before. The girl thought that it was the lust that was making him act different but the truth was that this wasn't Alucard.

"Kiss me Seras."

Her eyes widened. He wanted what she wanted it was clear as crystal and she had no objections.

Her head tilted upwards and they both closed the space between them. His body pressed hard against hers and her body laid flat on the silk, there was no silk but sadly she didn't recognise that. There was just a soft surface on her back but nothing else, it was all dark, like her dreams.

He gripped the back of her head and pushed her against him with more force to deepen the kiss. Their kiss was hot and full of hunger for one another, it was almost making Seras dizzy with the amount of lust that rushed inside her.

"I want you so much Seras." Alucard growled at her.

"Then…take me I'm not waiting anymore, if you can't love then at least let me give my love to you."

He then stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Even if I can't love you."

"Yes."

He lightly laughed.

"Your really something, dear seras." He lastly said before crushing his lips back on hers.

He was hearing her moan and arch under him. He grinned, just the what he wanted from her, pure pleasure.

_I was right she is a toy for him, she'd sleep with anyone that looks like him. And she can't even reconise its not him, that just means my plan is working. _He thought to himself.

He removed her clothes without her noticing and she then saw he didn't have any clothes on either.

"That was quick, you sure are ready this time."

"I want to hear you scream for me."

His mouth over her breast and sucked while his hand pleasured her other. Seras moaned again but louder.

"M-ore, please more."

He started to nip and lick on her then changed to the other breast doing the same actions.

His other hand was racing down her body to that particular area, he found her to be very wet.

His mouth released her breast and his red eyes gazed at hers.

"You naughty girl Seras, your very wet. Do you want me to pleasure you further.

"You know what I want master stop teasing me already."

He chuckled and immediately thrusted his finger hard inside her.

Her eyes widened and it took her a few seconds to get her breath back. Luckily, he didn't go too far inside her but it was enough to surprise and make her scream in high bliss for him.

He spread her legs wider so he could get comfortable between them, his lips claimed hers again while he thrusted his finger inside her and repeated the action. Seras wrapped her legs around his hips. This ecstasy was driving her mad especially when he added another slender finger inside her, she buckled her hips to make his fingers go deeper and she soon felt closer to her climax.

Her lips ripped off his and she said breathlessly.

"Master I want you now, take me now."

But before he could torment her futher a inhuman screeching roar soared through the room. Alucard growled and quickly got off Seras who was pissed off that their moment was ruined.

"What was that sound?" She asked.

"Quite!" He snapped.

Seras was surprised at his sudden change of mood at her but she did as she was told.

She then saw bright red ropes wrap around Alucards chest and his arms were held above his head in more chains.

"Wh..whats…going on?"

Eight demon red eyes flashed though out the dark and stared at Alucard dangerously. The thing continued to roar and screech at Alucard. Mist formed on the things body, it turned out to looked like some sort of dog. The dog approached Alucard and snarled at him with its huge sharp canines.

"Release me you piece of filth, or I'll show you what I'm capable of."

The dog barked loudly causing an echo in the room. Then Seras realised they weren't in Alucard coffin or in his room.

"Master where are we?"

"Seras help me get these chains off."

The girl looked at the dog creature and it turned it head to her and barked as a warning of 'no'. The draculina was scared by this creature and wasn't sure want to do.

"Can't you get out of it yourself master?"

"Seras just-!"

But before he could finish the creature lounged at him, it's mouth wide open and its razor sharp claws targeted for his throat him.

Seras screamed and covered her eyes. There was sounds of a loud rattling, a slight whimper and gagging noise. She opened her eyes to see that Alucard manged to break the chains around his arms. Right now he had his hands upon the dogs open mouth to stop it from devouring him. One hand was holding up the top jaw and the other was holding the bottom jaw. The creature continued to makes a sort of gagging sound until its eight eyes widened and it loudly whimpered as Alucard was widening its mouth to the point of pain. The grey mist that formed the dogs figure was now looking like skin as it began to tear from the edges of its mouth. She could soon see muscles in the torn skin getting ripped and blood oozing down the now ashen skin of the creature. Afterwards there was a cracking sound and the dogs jaw was broken, it made a very high pitch screech while coughing up blood.

The dog gave out a few more weak whimpers untill Alucard chucked it to the floor in its bloody mess.

The female vampire was shocked at what had just happened and was also creeped out by Alucards chosen gruesome death for the thing on the floor. She was sure she'd seen that dog before. She looked at her master, he was staring at the dead body with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Seras felt a freezing chill on the back of her neck, a purr was echoing near her ear and it made her let out a tiny squeak in fear as she knew something was behind her. Alucard looked at her and the smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Come to me Seras." He held out her his hand.

But the girl was frightened to even take a step forward in case whatever it was could kill her on the spot.

"T-there's something behind me." She whispered.

"I don't see any, come Seras." He said in a more demanding tone.

Thinking she didn't have much a of a choice she quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"There is something else here."

"Did you see anything?"

"Something was breathing at the back of my neck, and I could here purring."

"Oh, purring you say?"

"Yes."

"You sure you not imagining things my sweet draculina."

He gripped her ass and pushed her closer to him. Her face turned red again as she forgot that she was still naked.

"I-I don't know."

"How about I take it off you mind."

He cupped her face and gave her a lustful kiss.

Then another roar interrupted their moment. The same dog appeared but it was where Seras had said she hear the sounds and the cold breath.

"My, my someone wants a round two." Alucard chuckled.

"What do they want?"

"Hmm, Why don't you handle this one Seras."

She gasped.

"You can't be Serious that think looks like it'll kill me within a blink of an eye."

"Oh really?"

He turned her around to face the monster, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Look at it Seras do you think a thing like that can stand against a draculina like yourself.

His mouth came down to her neck and licked it, while one of his hand softly squeezed her breast.

"A delicious, sexy draculina like yourself can beat this thing to a bloody pulp."

Seras threw her head back in pleasure.

"Fine if you stop teasing me."

He chuckled and let her go.

The girl looked at the creature and it looked at her except it didn't give her a treating look like it did with her master. She walked nearer to it but it didn't do anything to her, it just stared and tilted it's head in a confused look. Why was it not attacking her but I would her master? The smoky dog slowly wagged its tail and this made Seras more comfortable knowing that it was not going to kill her because I liked her.

"Master it seems friendly I don't think it'll kill us."

"Its trying to trick you Seras, these things are vicious it almost killed me."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What did you just say."

"Kill it Seras stop wasting time it could harm you any second!"

What is up with him, he's definitely not himself.

She looked at the dog again and it was growling but not at her it was her master, then what Alucard said before he left her in his coffin came back to her.

_My coffin will shield your mind if Radu tries to hurt you again._

After that she realised that it must have been Radu this whole time and he was using Alucards image as a disguise. The dog was Alucard familar and was protecting her, Radu was trying to get her to kill it so she would have no protection.

"How dare you!" She shouted at him.

"Seras?"

"How dare you imitate his body and make me think you were him!"

"What you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me Radu, how dare you…use me in such a way!"

"Seras I have no idea what your talking about I'm your master and I order you to kill tha-" His words were finished by a strong punch in the face by Seras. The dog woofed in approval and its smoky tail wagged about in the air.

Radu fell to the floor and hissed in pain.

"Shut up! Your sick! Your evil! The fact that you touched me makes me want to be sick and that I, I…almost gave myself to you makes me feel like what you think of me; a toy, a whore. You almost got what you wanted but it still tears me apart that you did those things to me."

Seras shut her eyes not even wanting to look at him while he was in Alucards form and that he still had his voice.

"Change back I can't bare to see you as him."

"Why would I do that? Look at you I quite enjoy seeing you like this, although I did expected a bit more like weeping and falling to your knees but we can work on that." He got up and walked very close to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll have you screaming, crying and begging one way or the other."

Oh god this wasn't good news.

He pushed her to the floor and straddled her. Seras tried pushing him off her because she knew what he was going to do, except she felt like she couldn't move, like her body was suddenly paralysed.

"W-what have you done to me now!"

"As I said before, you mind and body is submitting to me Seras. I can do what ever I want with you for example let see if I can make you scream in pleasure while I ravish you. Only this time i won't look like you master so you know 'i' did it to you." His jet black hair and red eyes turned into a deep brown and his body was now skinnier and less muscular.

The only thing Seras did was scream in fear at the top of her lungs.

Luckily the dog was still there and was watching the enemy with its beady eyes. When it saw Radu get on top of Seras and heard her scream it immediately followed its masters orders to protect the girl so it ran and lunged Radu snapping its jaws on one of his arms that had the helpless girl pinned down, to their surprise the aggressive dog swiped his arm off with one pull. Radu Immediately got off Seras and put his hand on his shoulder that…wasn't bleeding?

"Fuck! I'm still dead but I'm real enough to get hurt." He hissed quitely through his teeth.

Seras still couldn't move but it was ok because the dog was protecting her and she knew Radu wouldn't have the guts to fight it as it took his arm off. However, he started to give a weak laugh and she saw his arms reappear.

"But how can you?"

"As I am dead I'm still technically a spirit so my form can't be destroy by that filthy mongrel."

The dog growled by the insult. The Red chains surrounded Radus body again to stop him from coming near Seras, he grunted in pain. Seras was now able to move again as the chains must have had a barrier against his control over her. Her back rose up from the floor and she glared at the man who was now grinned at her.

"I wasn't lying when I said you are beautiful Seras, you look even more beautiful when your angry."

She looked at him in disgust.

"You can't have me Radu, I belong to my master and only him."

"Your mind and body doesn't tell me that, the fact that you couldn't sense me within my brothers disguise was a sign that your starting to give in and except me."

"No! I will never give in to you."

"You will and it will give me pure joy to see the look on my brothers face when he sees that."

His figure faded and the chains clashed to the floor. It was only Seras and the dog that remained. She couldn't stop trembling as she was scared about what power he had over her now, he could almost make her believe anything he wanted to and control her body.

The grey dog trotted to Seras and nudged her shoulder with its nose. Seras looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you for rescuing me and i'm sorry that he hurt you before."

The animal bowed its head to her and she hugged it, the vampire buried her face in its fluffy fur and the dog gave her a lick on the cheek in a affectionate way. After she let go and the creature disappeared.

The room started to appear again the stone floor, her masters chair, his coffin (that she wasn't in) was all coming back.

Seras now knew that this wasn't a dream otherwise she would have woken up in his coffin. she felt so tired, she still didn't get sleep, it felt like she hadn't slept in a month. She could hardily keep her eyes open but she had to get up and get to her master. She took and few steps only to loose her balance and wobble to her masters chair. She leaned against it for support but it didn't help as she kept feeling a wave a fatigue and a bit a nausea run through her body even when she moved. The little vampire felt her knees give out and she ended up collapsing on the hard stone floor. She could feel the sore pain return in her body, her sight went blurry and all she hear was her name being called out but it was too quite to tell who it was. Seras ended up closing her eyes while going to sleep in the procces. There was no dreams, no Radu, nothing.

* * *

Alucard was still in the library, he hadn't had any luck finding what Integra needed and he was getting sleepy. His eyes drooped and the book in his hand was falling out of his grip. It was only when a sharp pain in his glove shot him awake and confussed because his master was calling for him but it felt very urgent.

* * *

**TBC**

**ATTENSION! It has now been official that Funimation is continuing the Hellsing ENGLISH DUB and are releasing ova 5,6,7,8 in 2012. If you want more information go on the 'Hellsing Call To Arms' website.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Sleeping Beauty

Insane Monsters

Chapter 12- Sleeping Beauty.

Integra couldn't focus on finding the research as she was thinking about Seras. She didn't know what had happened to the little vampire and was concerned about her.

"Walter I need to check on Seras just to make sure she's ok, I have no idea what could have happened to her."

"But Alucard said-"

"I don't care what he said, I will do what I like because I'm the master not him, understood Walter?"

"Yes sir."

"Keep searching you may find out what we need."

Integra left her room and walked down to the basement and towards Alucards room.

She was about to quietly open the door to try not to awake Seras until she hear some movement inside the room. There was some shuffling noises and ragged breaths, she opened the door when she hear a thump noise. Integra swung the door open and saw Seras lying on the stone floor face down.

"Seras!" Integra ran towards the fallen vampire and turned her over. The iron lady was shocked at the wounds Seras had on her body.(The busies and cuts was when she was beaten up) She even looked frightfully pale.

"Seras wake up!" Integra shook Seras shoulders to try to awake her but it was no good.

"What in gods name happened to you Seras. Alucard better give me some answers or else."

* * *

Alucard was still in the library, he hadn't had any luck finding what Integra needed and he was getting sleepy. His eyes drooped and the book in his hand was falling out of his grip. It was only when a sharp pain in his glove shot him awake and confused because his master was calling for him but it felt very urgent.

Alucard came back to Integra's room to find only Walter there.

"Where's Integra?"

"She went to check on Seras and told me to stay here."

He growled to himself.

"Why can't that woman listen to me for once."

He disappeared and reappeared in his room.

He found Seras laying in Integra's arms, his master didn't know he arrived so he took this sort moment to see his master actually having a softer side. Integra was caressing Seras blonde hair and holding her close to her side. He actually wondered why Integra hasn't been this soft towards Seras until now. Alucard thought it was time to face the music and confront his master.

Integra notice Alucard was here and gave him a death glare.

"What took you so long servant! I call to you for help and you take your time coming here, how dare you."

"My apologise my master. What's going on, Seras should be in my coffin."

"I guessed she was awoke, I was coming down to check on her and opened the door to find she was laying on the floor. We need to get her to the infirmary now."

Seras was in a medical ward. She hadn't awoke since she collapsed, Walter had been informed by the doctor that she was in a similar situation to a coma and the cause must have been from 'lack of sleep' which stained her mind and forced her to go into a deep unconscious state. He also said she will not awake till her body and mind gets the rest it needs which could take a few weeks, however Walter only told the doctor part of what was going on with Seras, he couldn't tell him Seras is haunted by ghosts of her masters past and that his mad brother is torturing Seras mind because he has a nasty revenge on his brother, that was crazy talk… well for a human to be given this information anyway.

* * *

5 months later

Seras has still not woken up. Integra and Walter have been visiting Seras but they never saw Alucard visit her, not even once.

Integra went down to the basement to argue with the vampire. She kicked the door open and marched in.

"ALUCARD!"

The male was sitting in his throne wearing his casual clothing and sitting cross legged, his arm was supported on the armchair and his chin resting on his hand. He looked up to Integra with a smirk.

"Integra what a lovely surprise. Do you require me to go on a mission?"

"Shut it Alucard. For the past five months while Seras was been 'Asleep' I haven't seen you visit her once. Aren't at least a bit concerned about your childe or have you gone back to being the cold hearted monster you where."

Alucards smirk slightly dropped and he glared at his master for saying such a thing about him.

"I never changed from being the cold hearted monster Integra!"

"Thats master to you, servant!"

His creepy grin widened.

"I see you've changed back as well, countess."

"What was that?"

"Nothing my master."

"Go to her Alucard, she needs her master to keep her company who knows what might happen to her next."

"She has a guard watching over her, she'll be fine."

"What's the matter with you! As I recall you said that you, and i quote "protect what is mine." Go to her Alucard."

Alucard then looked like he was in deep thought. A minute passed and Integra was getting very impatient with him.

"Go to her now servant that's an order."

Alucard glared at Integra again but this time it looked more deadly.

"Alucard I'm not afraid for you and don't forget who has the power here now I command you to see Seras Victoria NOW!"

The seals in his glove hand glowed bright red and he hissed in pain and clutched his hand.

"Master, I can't go, you don't understand what your asking of me."

"Don't be so stupid vampire, what nonsense are you talking about."

He didn't answer just growled at the burning pain in his skin.

"Tell me now!" she shouted.

The seals were getting brighter and Alucard shut his eyes and his growling was getting louder.

"I can't! I will bring more danger, to the police girl!"

Integra frowned at him and stopped the barriers inflicting pain on him.

"So that's the best excuse you can come up with. Pathetic."

He just sighed in annoyance.

"So your just going to isolate yourself from her? How long are you going to do this Alucard its been 5 months!"

"I sense Radu is waiting for me to come to her, hes using Seras to get his revenge on me don't you understand, whatever he has planed for her next i have no idea, I just can't see Seras for the time being."

"Walter has no idea when she'll awake, her mind will make up that decision."

"Its not just about her being asleep, I need to keep a distance from her."

"Why?"

"Like you said with your last plan, to keep me and Seras in our rooms. I need to stay away from Seras as much as possible. Whatever she feels for me has to stop because thats whats getting her hurt."

"Can't you at least contact her with your bond?"

"I did try but I got no response from her, there is no point in trying again."

"I still think you should see her Alucard, a least for a minute. She needs you."

* * *

1 week later

The body of the sleeping female vampire laid in the medical bed as she has been for the past few months. Solid and still as stone yet when the moonlight shone through the windows and cast a soft glow on her young pale face, the girl looked like she was kissed by grace. The shadowed figure of the nosferatu was hiding in the right side corner of the room, his beady red eyes locked on Seras resting body.

He wasn't sure about coming closer to her but after a long sigh of defeat he grabbed a chair a sat next to her, never taking his eyes for her while he sat. He didn't think of anything nor did he say anything to her he just watched, almost like he was waiting for her to jump awake and say 'I'm alright it was all a joke!' but that was obviously not going to happen. Alucard unknowingly reacted out to touch her hand but paused when his hand hovered closely over hers, he pulled away, his hand balling into a fist.

"This is foolish, she'll wake up sooner or later."

He could have sworn he heard a faint sound of her voice in their mind link, a soft feminine laugh nothing more but he thought he was being ridiculous and shook it off his mind. He senced his master needed him and dissapered to her office leave Seras alone once again.

_'Master...'_

* * *

Its was a few hours before sunrise and Alucard was walking back to the Hellsing manor after completing a freak elimination mission. His clothes were soaked with those scum's blood, he would never drink it or absorb it into his body as he thought it was like dirt. While he was walking back the thought of Seras began to drift into his mind. He thought that even thought he's trying to stop himself he wanted to see her again, he wasn't sure why he was so desperate. Oh god, he was desperate?

"She's making me act like a fool, I don't need to see her its been 5 months since anything weird happened to her."

_Don't even think about celebrating my disappearance brother. I was never gone, i've actually been spending lots of quality time with dear Seras, I think she'll be very happy to see you when she wakes up._

A sinister chuckle left Alucards mind_. _His demon eyes burned in hated for his brother_._

* * *

In the infirmary Integra and Walter where checking up on Seras. Walter disposed her empty IV blood packages and attached new ones on.

"Were you able to convince Alucard to come and see Miss Victoria?"

"I don't know, apparently he says that it will put Seras in more danger if he sees her but I think he's was in one of his sulking moods."

Walter nodded.

"I just think that he's being an idiot and that he needs to stop blaming himself for his."

Walter looked at her in confusion and Integra just shook her head to mean 'it doesn't matter'.

Out of the blue one of Alucards portals appeared for the wall and he walked through it into the room. Both leader and butler had their mouths wide open. Alucard was an absolute mess, he hadn't absorbed the freaks blood for he was still covered in it and its was dripping a puddle on the floor.

"Alucard, what in gods name is the matter with you!"

The blood caked vampire ignored his master and walked over to where Seras was lying.

He shook the unconscious girls body and shouted at her to awake while doing the same thing in their mind bond.

"Seras wake now!"

"Alucard you really shouldn't be doing this, if she does awake you could frighten the poor girl with you…ghastly appearance." Walter said.

"I don't care. Radu was talking to me in my mind a moment ago and I think he's done something to Seras, she needs to wake up now!"

"Awake Seras your master commands it, awake, awake! He shouted at her and I her mind.

Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed his arm her eyes opened wide and she made short rasped breaths.

"Seras!" Integra called out, the female leader went to the girls side and tried to calm her down from her hyperventilation state.

"Why is she doing that?" Alucard asked.

"I guess as vampires don't need to breath her body and mind has forgotten about that and because you gave her a shock at forcing her body to awake it's reacting back to their human instincts. You idiot I should load your head with bullets."

Alucard gave a slight grin but stopped when he looked back to Seras that made him frown.

"Police Girl stop acting stupid, your fine calm down."

She looked at Alucard with wryer eyes from a moment, she scanned him from legs to face.

"M-Master…MASTER!"

The little blonde leapt out the bed and swung her arms around the sudden baffled vampire.

Alucard unhooked her arms from his neck but still griped them.

"Police Girl why are you reacting so…cheerful?"

She giggled.

"Oh master look at you, you look like you came out of a horror movie, didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with your food?"

Everyone was puzzled by the little vampires change of behaviour.

She then looked around the room.

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Don't you remember Seras?" Integra asked.

"…Umm oh thats right I collapsed, I felt this wave of fatigue over me and the next thing I knew it was lights out, silly me." She giggled again like a school girl.

"Well its been 5 months we where getting worried about you." Said Watler.

Seras eyes went wide as sauce pans.

"5 MONTHS! OH GOD!"

"I'm not surprised Police girl your body and mind was in a lot of stress, not to mention the wounds you had."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? Wounds? I don't remember being stressed."

Alucard slightly glared at the girl.

"Really now, You don't remember how you gained them or how you became tired."

"No, gosh I must have been really tired if I can't remember any of this, I'm so confused, Integra when's our next hoilday?"

Integra raised an eye brow.

"Seras vampires don't get hoilday."

Alucard mumbled his brothers name in annoyance, he knew Radu has played with her even more. What Alucard didn't know was that this was starting to effect him.

The male vampire walked out the room and slammed the door closed which Seras flinched to the sudden loud sound.

"I-i don't understand, why is he suddenly angry? Is it me?"

Walter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry miss Victoria, i'm sure Alucard is a bit tired hes just been out on a mission and well you can see hes been very active in it (hence the blood on him) and it its almost morning, wait till tomorrow night to talk to him."

"But he was so happy last time i saw him." She muttered.

"What was that miss Victoria?"

"Oh...err...could i go back to my room Walter i feel a bit awkward in here."

"Of course Miss Victoria."

He took out the needles on her skin that were conected to the IV blood packets.

"If its ok Seras i'd like to escort you back to your room." Interga said.

"Oh, thats fine sir."

"Walter you may retire for the night."

"Verywell sir, may you both have a good rest."

The old retainer retreated to his room and left Interga and Seras.

* * *

Down in the basement

"I guess you don't feel very sleepy as you've had alot of that."Said Integra.

Seras slightly laughed.

"Yeah i'm not really sleepy, i feel quite refreshed."

"I'm glad you feel better, but i think it would be best if you stay in your room."

"I understand sir."

They approached her wodden door and Seras opened it .

"Well goodnight sir Interga."

"Goodday Seras Victoria."

Seras was just about to close until she forgot to say somthign to interga.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"When do we get our next hoilday?"

"Seras you don't get hoidays, i've told you before."

"But we all went took a hoilday to the beach you, me master and Walter don't you remember?"

Interga was getting a little worried of Seras.

"We've never been to the beach Seras and i dought Alucard would go becuase he doesn't like stuff like that. Maybe you just dreamed it."

"B-b-but..."

"I should be going to bed goodday Seras."

Seras head hung down in saddness.

"But we were all so happy." She whispered.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yes i'm back! I haven't given up on this story, just college deadlines and home is driving me insane. I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU to Heidilynn08 for reminding me to update.**

**So whats with Seras behaviour change? We'll have to find out next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Insane monsters chapter 13 Her Broken Melody.**

**ok if the grammar is bad i apologize for being lazy.**

* * *

Next evening.

Alucard arose from his coffin giving out a huge yawn, showing his huge sharp canines in the process.

He phased into his casual clothing and saw breakfast was waiting for him on the table, sadly though a knock on the door interrupted him getting to his meal.

"Come in." His tone of voice sounding annoyed.

It was Seras who poked her head through the door, she looked quite happy to see him; a big bright smile spread across her pale beauty.

"What do you want Police Girl."

"I just wondered if you were up."

"Well I am, did you need something?"

She closed the door.

"I wanted to talk."

"About?..."

"Well, last night you weren't in the happiest of moods, was it because of me?"

"Police Girl why are you curious about my behaviour when its yours that has changed."

Seras looked a little disappointed.

"Why have you gone back to calling me police girl all of a sudden. I thought you stopped."

"Since when?"

"Since- ..err you know when." She suddenly went red.

"Do I?"

"Of course you do." She giggled. Seras slowly walked towards Alucard and when she was quite close he raise an eyes brown in confusion.

The next thing he knew, it looked like her face was reacting to his neck, but not to bite it. Alucard was still confused and wasn't sure to move away or not. He could smell that wondrous sweet scent on her that was causing the red in his eyes to go brighter. He felt her lips lightly the flash of his neck,

"Police Girl what are you doing."

"You know exactly what I'm doing master." She whispered in his ear

She tugged on his tie to loosen it then fumbled around with the top button's, when she did this he knew straight away what her intensions were.

"Police Girl stop this now."

"Its ok master I'll be in charge this time, just relax."

But before she could do anything else to him he gripped her hands to stop her.

"Stop it." He whispered to her calmly but also firm.

Seras looked a little hurt that she couldn't continue.

"What's the matter master?"

"Me?! What's the matter with you?! Its Radu again isn't it? " He growled in annoyance.

"What? No…Radu gone master, don't you remember."

"What's he doing to your head now?!" He shouted

"What are you talking about, he's gone, you said it yourself."

"I said no such thing! Don't you see he's filling your thoughts with illusions, whatever I said about that wasn't true, it wasn't me!"

His anger was getting the better of him but that didn't stop him, Alucard had enough of his brother. No, he wasn't his brother anymore, brothers don't treat each other like this.

Seras looked heart broken when he said that to her, she shook her head "That's not true! You said….you…you must have said it, you did, he must be gone!" The scared desperate tone of her voice pieced his ears, whatever Radu has done Alucard had to know.

He silently apologised to her and punch her which knocked her out, she fell in his arms and he sat her on his chair.

Alucard looked at Seras in the face glaring not at her but the thing inside that was corrupting her.

"You know I want to speak to you so why don't you come out."

The face of Seras grinned and she opened her eyes revealing those ghostly white iris's.

_"Hello brother."_

"You are not my brother, you are nothing more than a annoying memory."

_"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" _

Alucard had to control himself to not attack Radu as he would just be attacking Seras.

_"What's the matter brother afraid of hurting someone you love?"_

"You know I don't love you fool!"

_"I'm not the fool here dear brother, it's very clear that you love her even though I thought it was impossibly for someone like you to never love again I've seen it in your eyes when you look at her, why would you protect her if you didn't care for her?"_

"Because I'm her master!" He shouted out.

_"Is that the best excuse you can come up with, you must be more stubborn than I thought."_

Alucard grabbed the top of Seras shirt and pulled her to him, they were meeting eye level very close face to face.

"Its not an excuse it's the one and only reason I do it for her, she's mine so she is my responsibility. Now what did you do to her, why is she acting different to me."

_"I gave her what she wanted, a certain person she loves became her lover, a life of no more unhappiness. At some moments It was hard to persuade her as she did wonder if it was all make believe but eventually I managed to convince her that everything was real. Every sight, sound, taste…touch. _Seras face evilly grinned at the last word.

Alucard eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

"Well, I made her believe it was real, that shows you how powerful the mind can be and she enjoyed every bit of it."

Alucard saw Seras eyes change back to it original red colour. She look into his eyes and saw something that had her worried about him, she couldn't quite tell if it was sadness, shock or possibly even, pain?

"Master what's wrong?"

He just stared at her looking frozen.

"Master your freaking me out. Come on, tell me what's wrong." She caress his cheek in a loving way and in that second he immediately came back to his senses. He grabbed her hand nearly breaking the bones in the process its was really painful that she whimpered.

"Alucard let go your hurting me."

"That's master to you servant!"

He threw her to the ground.

"You stupid girl! How could you believe all those lies, how could you believe that was me!"

"W-What's wrong with you,,,why are you being so mean to me."

"I was never nice to begin with you idiot!"

"You are…were, when everything was normal again. You, me, Walter and Integra, we were all like a family.."

"When was that!"

"Err…a-a while ago."

"When was this 'a while ago'."

"I-I don't know."

Alucard was sure it was the same amount of time when she was asleep but Radu could have manipulated her into thinking it was more than just a few months. What if he made her think it was a year or more than that? if she thinks she's still in the dream and that it was reality its going to be hard to persuade her that its not.

"Everything that happened in that time was a lie, none of it was true the sooner you understand that the better."

"Stop it, if this is one of your stupid jokes just stop it now."

"This is not a joke Police Girl. Think about it, the real world doesn't live in Happyland were everyone smiles and everything is ok, so I don't know how you could be so silly in believing that what you say was true, you know me police girl I'm not a nice person and I've told you that I can't love. Loose these feels you have for me because they are only causing you more pain!" He shouted at her face.

She was silent for a little while, Alucard just looked down at her waiting for her to say something, but the next thing she said was something he didn't want to hear.

"You told me you loved me. You held me in your arms and said you loved me and would never let me go." Alucard could hear the sadness in her voice and that made him want to escape the room because he knew she was going to cry.

"That wasn't me, you've been fooled again by Radu, I'm not going to discus this further. You should have known it was him, its your fault for being so blind." He growled.

He disappeared from her sight but reappeared on the other side of the close door, his back and head leaned on the door and he sighed.

Alucards ears detected a mumbling sound for a minute then a light sobbing sound. He didn't mean to be this cruel on what he said to her but he had to say something and when he talked to Radu he didn't make things better as Alucards mood became worse. Alucard closed his eyes and listened to the broken melody she pored out. Something deep inside Alucard actually made him want to come back to her and give her comfort but he knew if he did he'd only be showing Radu weakness.

"What are doing to me Seras?" He whispered to the girl on the other side of the door but he knew she wouldn't hear him.

Seras felt her chest was sore and her throat was burning, her body was shaking and she couldn't stop the tears pouring out of her eyes all she could see was a red haze. She opened her mouth to give out a silent cry, her body continued to tremble and a few seconds later she managed to give out a strangled cry and her voice continued to sound scratchy . She replayed what her master just said to her and then what had happened when he was so nice to her, his caresses, his lips on hers, the passion that they shared and what he did to show her that he loved her, but now he says to her its all a lie, every sweet word and moment he gave to her now fells like it was all a dream, yet somehow deep inside of her she knew all along that It wasn't real. But she desperately wanted to deny it, she just wanted happiness, she wanted to be loved.

"I'm an idiot, I let this happen, I let myself get carried away in my selfish desires. I let him take advantage of me." She sobbed.

* * *

_/Flash back/_

The feeling of long fingers gently caressing her hair awoke her.

"Did I wake you Seras?"

The female vampire tilted her head to an angle to see who it as.

"Master?"

"Who else." He chuckled.

Seras found that her head was lying on Alucards lap, he wasn't wearing his usual clothing, his hat, coat and white shirt was not there, his hair as long and flowing in the air, he wore a red silk shirt with his casual black trousers and boots. It was a stary night and they where on…the beach. Seras could see a little house like half a mile away with the lights on and smoke coming out from the small chimney.

"Master why are we here?"

She lifted her head off him but he gentle laid her head back down on his lap, which confused her.

"Don't you remember, while Integra and Walter are having dinner together we thought it would be nice if we'd lay here by the sea for a bit, I saw you fall to sleep and did not mean to wake you."

She couldn't really recall a memory of what he just said until a sudden flash of a memory appear in her mind about what he just said.

"You can go back to sleep I won't bother you." He said.

"No its ok, umm are you alright with me laying on you?"

"Of course."

"Really, I thought you weren't into that...you know, we keep our distance from eachother."

"Would you prefer I felt you alone."

"No." she said quickly then realised what she said and blushed.

"Then stop asking questions and enjoy the night."

"Well, its just …your not acting like yourself and your being so nice."

"Do I have to repeat myself to you Seras." He said in a stern voice.

"No Master." She squeaked.

"Good." He grinned.

She went back on his lap and then felt him stoking her hair like he was stroking a cat, she even purred slightly at his touch.

"I wish this moment would never end." She sighed.

"Hmm It's a perfect night.." He agreed.

Seras smiled, she thought ths was a one of those silly fantasy dreams she has about her and her master, yet it felt so real, a little too real to be a dream.

When she closed her eyes for a moments she felt something tickle her neck.

She opened her eyes to see her master was kiss her neck.

Seras couldn't help but giggle.

"Master, what are you doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing Seras." His whispered in a husky voice to her.

The little vampire went red.

"But I thought you didn't like me in that way."

"Would you prefer I stopped?" He questioned to her.

He licked her neck were the bite marks were and she shivered in pleasure.

"No, don't." She smiled at him and closed her eyes again just let him do what he wanted.

He trailed kisses to her cheek, her neck then to collar bone. He stopped and looked at her face still smiling face.

"You truly are beautiful Seras."

He saw her cheeks flash bight pink.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"You still love me, don't you Seras?"

Alucard saw her smile fade and her eyes slowly opened.

She looked in his eyes.

"Why have you asked that?"

"Answer my question."

See lifted her head off his lap. While not looking directly at him she answered.

"Yes, I do."

Alucard cupped her check and leaned in to kiss her. Seras was surprised at his action as she knew he wouldn't do this, then she realised something.

She pushed away from him before he could kiss her and looked at him in anger.

"Radu!"

Alucard suddenly looked confused.

"What?"

"Your playing with my mind again aren't you! You turned yourself into my master again to trick me, Leave me alone!"

She got up and started to run away from him.

"Seras come back!" Alucard called out. He ran after her and mange to catch her but they both fell in the sand.

Seras tries to wriggle out of his grip while crying out to him to leave her alone but I he wouldn't.

"Seras its me, Radu has gone remember? You managed to get him out your mind, you pushed him away, remember Seras remember!"

He pulled her into his chest to restrain and hope she'd claim down.

"No you can't be him, my masteer doesn't love me he told me he can't love."

"I know, I know I said that, but I…I do care for you Seras, I never want to let you go. Somewhere deep within me I know that I love you, I exactally describe how I feel it but I know its there, it always has."

"No, no this isn't real it can be!" Tears started streaming down her face.

"It is." He cupped her face and wiped away the tears his thumb.

"Do you want to know how this is real?"

On of his hands caressed her check.

"Can you feel this Seras?"

She nodded.

He leaned in again and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Could you feel that?

She nodded.

"Tell me Seras what do you want."

"What?"

"I know you want something, so tell me."

She looked in his eyes again, She did want something. She wanted a happy life, with him, Integra and Walter. She wanted this and…to be loved in return by her master that as the other thing that she craved for. She though about it for a moment and then gave in as she just wanted to be loved by him so badly she couldn't control herself anymore.

"I want a happy life."

"But you already have one remember?"

"I…"

A few images of memories flowed in her head and she smiled.

"I remember."

"Good, now I know you want something else." He grinned and she blushed.

"I…I want…you, I want you to love me in return."

Alucard s grin turned to a genuine smile and he leaned in again to kiss her.

He made her remember what he did to her, those loving caresses, the passionate kisses, his strong arms that held her while they rocked their bodies together, the ecstasy they shared for one another felt eternal. And when they reached their pleasurable climax Seras screamed out her love to him. She never felt this loved by anyone before, she thought she had found the one she'd dreamed of all her life.

"Was that real enough for you my sweet Seras?" Alucard asked , his voice slightly out of breath form what they just did.

Seras smiled and hugged him, he did the same to her.

"Im so happy, please don't ever let me go."

"I wont." He replied with a grin.

_/End of flashback/_

* * *

Its too bad it was all a lie, every single bit.

Seras ran and ran towards the front entrance door of the manor and once she opened it and took a few steps outside she stopped and stood still, all night she didn't move from that step, like she was waiting for something.

* * *

Alucard needed to do something active, to help him forget what had just happened between him and Seras.

"Master is there any missions available."

"Not really, everything seems to be quiet."

Alucard let out an irritated sigh.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing I just need to do something, I'm not in a pleasant mood this evening."

"Well don't get any ideas about annoying me or Walter we haven't got time to entertain you, why don't you talk to Seras."

"The police girl is really the last person I want to see right now."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Its…nothing Master."

"Actually speaking of Seras, she asked me about something rather peculiar last night. She said something about you, her Walter and I were on holiday at the beach and I've told her that we've never been on a holiday together, do you know what she was talking about?"

Alucard clenched his hands in anger but then clamed down and unflexed his fingers.

"I don't know master, now if you excuse me."

Since there were no mission Alucard decided to go on top of the roof to look up at the open sky, only to look down to the ground and see little Seras was standing outside and just staring blankly at the sky. However, the black sky was beginning turn light blue, there was also a slight golden colour over the trees.

This concerned alucard because Seras wasn't moving, she was just standing perfectly still.

"Seras what are you doing!" Alucard shouted.

Quickly, he teleported down to her and grabbed her by the waist, she screamed at him and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME-"

He rushed to get her back inside but she manages to break free of his grip and runs away from him, although not for long as the sun rays starts to hurt and burn her skin. She stopped running but didn't flee away or try to protect herself from the sun, she just stood not moving an inch while the sun is eating away at her flesh and bones. Its like she doesn't care that the sun is killing her and that she wants this to happen. Alucard only stared at her frozen state for a few seconds before yelling her name to try and get her to realise what she was doing but it didn't work. He once again he managed to catch her and this time he immediately teleported them both inside the manor, and to make sure she didn't get out he transported them into his room. She was kicking and screeching for him to let go and as soon as he did she harshly slapped him and screaming.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DO IT! WHY?! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME ANYMORE! ALL THIS WOULD END! WHY, WHY, WHY!"

She made a move to punch him in the face but he blocked her and she tried to punch his chest but he didn't move or block her so she just kept punching his chest and screaming 'why' over and over again until her voice became sore and scratchy, her frequent punches turned to slow hits and soon enough alucard gently took her hands in his while rubbing his thumb across her sore hands. He could see she was soon going to cry but he wasn't going to leave her, he wasn't going to do that again. Her knees felt weak and she soon fell to her knees and she rested her head on his leg looking down on the floor. To her surprise alucard bent down to her level and looked at her with concern in his face.

"I-i..just… want to die, hes killing me, I w-want to d-disappear. I d-don't want to live with y-you or Hellsing a-anymore,"

He slowly reached his arms up and wrapped them around her and pulled her to his chest while not saying a word.

"I cant live this way anymore, I don't know what to believe."

Alucard felt wetness come through his shirt but he let her sob. He lightly rubbed her back, showing her some more comfort.

"I j-just want to d-die.w-why didn't y-you let me die?"

Alucard didn't reply he just held her and listened to her broken voice play in his ears and echo through the stone walls.

* * *

**TBC**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

Yes i'm sorry that its so late, but i think i know why now that i havent updated on this story for a while, i've made it too dark and emotional that its become really difficult to write. i think i'm going to be doing one final chapter explaining the rest of the story then that will be the end of this story, i might be doing it for my other stories too as i know you want to know what happens so i'll tell you but it will be in one final chapter, sorry guys but at least you get to find out what happens.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
